Dragon Ball Civil War
by TheAuthor300
Summary: After the defeat of Majin Buu, the Earth is in a frenzy at the discovery of Goku and the gang's abilities. When the king of Earth decides to do something about it, things spiral out of control and the Z Fighters begin to break apart. With everyone choosing sides, it's a matter of time before they go to all out war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **** **Chapter 1**

Goku looked around the frozen wasteland of a planet he appeared on with his Instant Transmission. He followed the energy signature that had drawn him here in the first place. In the distance, he could see a figure sitting on top of a cliff, dejected and lost. Goku flew up to the cliff and landed behind the sitting man.

Goku looked down at him, "Vegeta…"

Vegeta sat perfectly still, much like Goku had seen him many times before. It had been about four years since Majin Buu's attack on the Earth; four years since his defeat; four years since Vegeta killed thousands of people during the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Goku walked closer to the fallen prince, "Do you remember me?"

Vegeta scoffed half heartedly, "How can I forget an idiot like you, Kakarot?"

Goku chuckled at his best friend, "Hehe, yeah, pretty hard to forget."

Vegeta laughed with him for a bit before going back to a chilling silence.

Goku's expression changed to a more serious tone, "How long have you been alive?"

Vegeta shrugged, "A couple years, more or less."

"Does Bulma know," asked Goku.

Vegeta shook his head and sighed.

Goku put a hand on his shoulder, "Come back home Vegeta. Bulma misses you and Trunks needs a father."

Vegeta brushed Goku's hand away and stood up, "I can't go back down there. I can't face all of the horror I unleashed on the Earth."

"They know you weren't in control, if you just go down there and explain," Goku replied.

Vegeta sighed, "You know that wasn't the case."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, he turned from Vegeta and put his fingers to his forehead.

Goku looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, "You'll always gonna be a hero in our eyes." With that, Goku disappeared, faster than the blink of an eye.

 **-Capsule Corp-**

"Alright, ok, thanks anyway Goku, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Bulma said into the phone. Trunks was sitting against the wall, hiding as his mother talked to Goku about his father.

She hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. Trunks got up from his hiding place, "He's not coming back is he?"

Bulma jumped from the sound of her son's voice. She turned to face him and was saddened by the disappointed look in his eyes. She kneeled down and hugged him, "No Trunks honey, your Dad has to...figure things out."

Trunks nodded, sniffling as he tried to hold back his tears. Bulma's face slightly brightened up, "Hey, you want to help me with one of my projects?"

Trunks wiped his runny nose and nodded. Bulma led him to her lab where many scientists were working on various experiments. She stopped at a large table crowded with tools and equipment and in the center of it is was a small device. It looked like an earpiece, attached was a blue lense and the side of it was opened with parts exposed. Trunks scratched his head in confusion, "What is that?"

Bulma smiled, "It's called a scouter, the guys in Frieza's army used them to detect power levels. Your father had one when he came to Earth for the first time."

"Oh wait, Uncle Tarble was wearing one we he came to Earth too," Trunks exclaimed in realization, "Where'd you get this one? Uncle Tarble's was destroyed and those other guys were broken during our fight."

Bulma led Trunks to the table and sat down, "Well, when your father came to Earth, he was traveling with this huge bald guy. He had a scouter too but his wasn't destroyed like your dad's. So when our workers were investigating the place where everyone was fighting they found it."

She picked it up and showed it to her fascinated son, "It was a little glitchy, so I decided to fix it up a little bit. I think it's about ready but I need someone to test it on." Bulma smiled at Trunks, "Why don't you turn into a Super Saiyan."

Trunks hopped up from his seat and grinned, "OK!" Without any effort, Trunks transformed, scaring the scientists in the lab.

The scouter began to chart Trunks' rising power level on the lense. Bulma shot her fist in the air with excitement, "Whoohoo! It works!"

Trunks reverted back to his normal self and smiled at his mother, "Awesome! Wait, what does it say?"

Bulma's eyes widened along with her smile, "Wow Trunks, over one hundred million!" Trunks cheered and laughed with his mother with the scouter being a success.

Suddenly, a worker rushed over to Bulma, "Mrs. Briefs! King Furry...he's here!"

Bulma stopped dancing and froze in shock. She stared at the worker, "Well...did he tell you why?"

The worker avoided eye contact and fidgeted nervously, "He said something about...Mr. Vegeta, ma'am."

King Furry waited patiently for Bulma to walk into the empty conference room. "Mrs. Briefs, I'm sure you're aware of what happened approximately four years ago at the annual World Martial Arts Tournament." Bulma nodded saddly. "Your husband was responsible for over one hundred thousand deaths that day."

"Sir, I told you before: Vegeta was under the control of an evil wizard, he didn't have control of his actions," Bulma replied, louder than intended.

King Furry cleaned his glasses as he spoke, "I am fully aware of that, but that's not the issue I'm here to address." Bulma eyed him in confusion as he stared at her. "It's about the rest of your friends."

King Furry stood up and began to pace around the conference table, "After the conflict with Majin Buu I did a little investigating. I realised that your friends are the ones from the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament, the ones who defeated the first King Piccolo and the mysterious fighters during the Cell Games."

Bulma looked at KIng Furry suspiciously, "Where are you getting at?"

King Furry stopped in front of her, "I also noticed during the investigation, your husband was one of the two aliens that landed in East City the day it was destroyed." Bulma's heart sank when he said that. "Now I'm not going to hold him to those charges since, if he was with your friends during the Cell Games and Buu, that he's saved more lives than he's taken. But the reason why I'm here is to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at the king, "And how, may I ask, are you going to do that?"

"With your help," King Furry replied,"They're your friends, I just need to know how powerful they are."

"I don't know how strong they are," Bulma answered him, stern faced.

King Furry raised an eyebrow at her. Bulma looked up at him, "They can sense power levels, I can't. There aren't any efficient alternative ways to measure their power."

Just then Trunks and Goten came running through the hallway. Trunks scanned Goten with the scouter on his ear, "Ha Goten, I told you I was stronger than you! Your power level is just thirty-five million."

Goten folded his arms, "That's because you were a Super Saiyan! I felt it when you did!"

King Furry walked out of the conference room and into the hallway before Bulma could stop him. "Young man," King Furry said to Trunks, "what is that device you have?"

Trunks turned to see King Furry, "Oh this? It's the scouter my mother made."

"What does it do," King Furry asked, knowing the answer.

Trunks put his fists on his hips in pride, not seeing his mom signaling him to not say anything, "It can detect power levels and stuff."

King Furry stroked his mustache, "Oh really?" He turned to Bulma who was pink in the face, "How long have you had this?"

Bulma rubbed the back of her neck, "I just finished it, it's not even completely ready to be used."

King Furry crossed his arms, "Do you know how this technology could help the people of the Earth?" Bulma didn't look at the king, her brow twitching in frustration.

King Furry sighed, "Think about this: your friend Goku, he has the ability to teleport wherever he pleases, destroy a planet with ease and apparently gets stronger every time he gets hurt. Now what if he decided to kill all of humanity, who's going to stop him?"

Bulma turned to King Furry with a surprised expression. He walked down the hall toward the exit, "Can you be sure that some lunatic doesn't use your friends as puppets again?"

 **-Few Days Later, Son Residence-**

Chichi looked at Goku with a troubled expression, "Goku, what's wrong? You haven't eaten as much as you usually do."

Goku sighed, "It's Vegeta. I'm worried that he'll never get over what he's done." He looked at his wife, his eyes sad and confused, "He's up in space, sitting on some alien planet by himself."

Chichi grabbed Goku's hand, "Vegeta will find himself, he's been down before. Piccolo did the same thing but he's alright now." Goku nodded and helped Chichi get the towers of dishes into the kitchen.

Just then, Gohan walked into the door. Goku looked up and smiled at his eldest son, "Hey Gohan, what brings you here so early?"

Gohan straightened his glasses, "Dad, the gang has to meet up at Capsule Corp."

Goku stared at his son confused, "What? Why?"

"King Furry asked us to be the, they didn't tell me why,"

Goku nodded and turned to Chichi, "I'll be back soon." He walked over to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder. With that, they disappeared.

Goku and Gohan appeared in the conference room where everyone else was sitting. "Welcome Son Goku, please, sit," said King Furry, greeting Goku.

Goku sat down, "So, what's up Fur-Man?"

Everyone almost fell out of their seats. Krillin glared at Goku, "Goku! He's the King of the WORLD! Don't call him that!"

Goku straightened up in his chair, "Oh um, sorry your highness! What seems to be the problem?"

King Furry cleared his throat, the lights dimmed and a projection screen lowered, "Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for the deeds you've done for this planet. But, while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who prefer the word vigilante."

Gohan squinted at King Furry, "And which do you see us as your majesty?"

King Furry clicked the button on the remote in his hand. The screen showed video footage of the destroyed East City, "East City." Another video came up of the gang fighting off Hirudegarn with Tapion, "West City."

The screen then showed Vegeta killing the civilians at the World Tournament. Trunks looked down at his hands, unable to watch it anymore. Goku saw this and turned to King Furry, "OK, that's enough."

King Furry walked around the table, looking down at all of the Z Fighters, "You've operating with unlimited power, with no supervision. That's something the world can no longer tolerate."

Just then, men with scouters and guns walked into the room. Everyone gasped when they saw the scouters mounted to their helmets. King Furry turned to the group, "The leaders of the world agree, in order for ALL of the world to feel safe, we will have to measure and monitor your power. Once we do, there will be suit made to match the same power, just in case…"

Goku looked at King Furry with a troubled expression, "In case what?"

King Furry cleared his throat and continued, "Also, once we have all of the information we need, you will all become officers of planet Earth who will serve and protect the citizens of the world."

18 and Krillin's face lit up, Krillin looked up at King Furry, "Does that mean I get a raise?"

King Furry nodded awkwardly, "I believe it does."

"How exactly are you going to monitor our power," asked Gohan.

"Your friend, Bulma Briefs, has made energy detecting drones, practically invisible to the naked eye," replied King Furry, "And if you go off planet, we will give you a bracelet with a similar function. It's virtually indestructible so it won't get destroyed in battle or training."

"And what if we don't want to do all of this," asked Goku who had his arms folded.

Goku and King Furry glared at each other, everyone could feel the tension in the air. Krillin chuckled nervously, "Um, your majesty, may we please have some time to think about this?"

King Furry nodded, still glaring at Goku, "Very well, I'll get back to all of you in forty-eight hours."

With that King Furry and the armed men walked out of the room. Goku stood up and let out a frustrated huff. "So, what are we going to do," Gohan asked everyone.

Goku turned around with a angered scowl, "I don't think we should do it." Everyone looked at Goku shocked.

"What? Why not," asked an outdone Krillin.

"Because it isn't right," Goku replied, "It doesn't feel right."  
"What are you saying Dad," Gohan asked confused.

Goku sat down back in his seat, "I don't know."

Krillin turned to Gohan, "What about you Gohan? What do you think?"

Gohan sighed, looking at his father, "King Furry has a point. As the Earth's first line of defense, we have to actually defend the people of the world. Like our fight on Namek, the only Namekians left by the time we could even come close to beating Frieza was Piccolo and Kami."

Krillin turned to Piccolo who was standing against the wall, "What do you think Piccolo?"

Piccolo stood in silence for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and stared at everyone, "I think we should do it."

Goku turned around to face Piccolo, "What? You want a bug drone following your every move?"

"Think about it Goku," grunted Piccolo, "would it be so bad for them to monitor us? To make sure we don't slip up and go down the wrong path? If you suddenly turned evil, wouldn't you want someone to save the Earth and stop you?"

"Do we have to do this," asked Goten.

Krillin shrugged, "It's not really a law for us to have our power levels recorded."

"And monitored," added Goku, "That's the point that gets me. Why monitor?"

 **-King Furry's Castle-**

King Furry watched the screen intensely. He had left a drone in the conference room to test it on them. "Looks like we have a split in opinions sir," said one of his bodyguards.

"It appears we do," replied King Furry stroking his mustache, "Target the ones that are for it, they could convince the others and if that doesn't work…" King Furry turned to a dark figure behind him, "We're going to go with your plan."

 **-South City-**

"What do you mean you're not sure," exclaimed 18, frightening Krillin.

"Look, Goku's right, it wouldn't be ok for them to monitor us 24/7," Krillin explained. He looked down at Marron who came up to hug his leg, "Do you want Marron to live being watched and have officers in her face all the time?"

18 rolled her eyes, "But the money! Furry said it himself, there could be big bucks in this!"

"It's not just about the money 18," exclaimed Krillin, "Once they put us in their system or whatever, they'll have full control over us! When Dr Gero woke you up, you immediately rebelled against him because you didn't want to be controlled!"

18 ran her fingers through her blonde hair and sighed, "Krillin, we need to focus on the future, not the past. We both want the best for Marron."

They both stopped talking when they heard the TV say something about the 23rd World Tournament. They sat down around the TV and were surprised to see their faces on the screen along with the rest of the gang. Just then King Furry appeared on the TV.

"People of Earth, you and I are concerned about the safety of our beloved planet. And I'm sure all of you know of the mysterious warriors, the 'Z Fighters ' as some call them, and what they've done for the Earth. But they are not just 'protectors' but potential threats."

"In order to keep the planet safe from incidents that cost innocent lives, I'm proposing a law so that they, as well as others will over average power levels to have their strength recorded and monitored. Here to support me, is current World Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan and Governor Tights Briefs."

Hercule came up to the podium, "Yes, I do support you your majesty. I care for my son in-law Gohan, but when he displayed his powers at the Cell Games and 23rd World Tournament, it worried me to the core. I believe they should be monitored and kept in check."

Hercule stepped aside for Tights to step up to the podium. "I also support King Furry. Besides the loss of innocent lives, the damage caused by the Z Fighters and these threats cost taxpayers billions, almost trillions," added Tights, "With this law, we can help prevent them from causing anymore damage to us physically, emotionally and financially."

The crowd cheered as King Furry came back to the podium, "Thank you Mr Satan and Ms Briefs. It has come to my attention that the Z Fighters are in possession of a device that allows them to find some of the most powerful objects on the planet, the Dragon Balls. These orbs summon a dragon that will grant you two wishes. The law will have them give the Dragon Balls to the government."

Hercule almost fell out of his chair. Krillin and 18 gasped in shock. King Furry continued, "With the Dragon Balls in custody, they will be safe from anyone who wishes to abuse them. The law will be voted on in North City in 24 hours. Thank you."

Krillin turned off the TV and sat back in his seat, "Uh oh."

 **-Later In Satan City-**

"Daddy! How could you," asked Videl, glaring at her father.

"I didn't know he was going to do that," stammered Hercule, "He gave me a copy of the act but it was like a thousand pages long!" He looked back at Videl and bowed down submissively, "I'm sorry Gohan!"

Gohan looked down at his father in law confused, "For what? You made very valid points and I agree." Videl turned to Gohan shocked.

"My recklessness at the Cell Games almost got the planet destroyed twice and killed my dad, I'm ok about the act," explained Gohan.

Just then, the phone rang. Videl rushed over to the phone and answered, "Hello? Uh-huh, yeah, I'll tell him." Videl turned to Gohan, "It's for you."

Gohan took the phone, "Hello?"

"Gohan, this is King Furry, I'd like to talk to you about the act."

Gohan paced around the room, "What about it?"

"It appears that your father opposes the act," said King Furry.

Gohan chuckled nervously, "He's just very big on his privacy."

King Furry was silent for a moment, "Gohan, people are afraid. You're a working man, professor, good job. But when your coworkers and students are terrified of you, worried that at any moment you could transform and destroy them, it's hard to make a living. This act will show them that you can be trusted with not just their lives but to be able to live amongst them. Please convince your father to comply."

"Yes sir, I understand sir," replied Gohan as King Furry hung up.

 **-Capsule Corp-**

Tights sat back in her chair, unaffected by her sister's burning glare, "I still don't see the problem."

"The problem is that you actually support this stupid thing," Bulma barked at Tights.

"And you don't," replied Tights, "Aren't you tired of paying to rebuild this city over and over?"

"And we're not giving him the Dragon Balls," Bulma said crossing her arms.

"You will if the act becomes a law," Tights added, "There are a bunch of people who believe this act is the best thing we could do for the Earth." Tights looked out of the window when she heard the sound of a spaceship landing. She smirked, "There's one now."

Bulma and Tights walked out into the front yard where a space ship was parked. The top opened up and a big eyed, blue man popped out. "Jaco," Bulma gasped.

Jaco slid down the ship and landed in front of the sisters. "Sorry it took so long, I had to pick up a lost traveller, said he knew Bulma," Jaco explained, gesturing to his ship.

Just then, Vegeta slid down the ship and landed in front of a shocked Bulma. "Vegeta," Bulma whispered, still staring at the now grinning Vegeta.

Bulma ignored the call from Trunks, "Mom, did you see that UFO la-" Trunks' voice caught in his throat when he saw his mother hugging Vegeta. "Dad," Trunks finally said before quickly flying over to hug his father.

Trunks smiled at his father, "Dad, you've missed so much! With the birthdays and power level act thing and -"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Power level act?"

Bulma sighed, "The King of the World wants to monitor your power levels, in order to make safety precautions."

Vegeta looked at Bulma, "For what?"

Bulma looked at Tights with an angered frown. "For you and the other fighters," answered Tights ignoring her sister. Vegeta turned to her in surprise. "The world sees all of you as threats, the only way for us to feel safe is to keep tabs on you."

"The Galactic Patrol agrees," added Jaco, "There's so much activity going on down on Earth, we feel that it'd be better off with a system to keep things under control."

Vegeta grunted and walked towards the house, "I knew I should've stayed away from here."

 **-The Next Day In North City-**

Bulma's foot tapped anxiously as the room filled with world leaders from across the globe. Gohan saw this and put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her, "Whatever they decide, the gang will accept it and adapt."

Bulma let out a troubled moan, *I hope you're right, when Jaco and Tights told Vegeta about the act, he looked like he was gonna explode."

"That's why we're here, to decide what happens if he does," added Tights as she passed by.

Bulma cursed under her breath as Tights and Jaco went up to the stage. Once everyone was situated, Tights took to the podium, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for making here to this history making day. As we all know, for the past few decades, our lives have been in the hands of extremely powerful, extremely dangerous individuals who, without supervision, go around and fight whoever they please. As a result, we are left with destruction, debt and worst of all death. We have to put a stop to this, if you all sign, the act will become a planetary law that all enhanced individuals will be registered and monitored for safety of our planet and future generations."

As Tights was talking, a guard was distracted by the activity of his scouter. He turned to his partner, "Are you picking this up?" All of the security staff murmured amongst themselves as their scouters began to go off, the numbers growing higher and higher.

Gohan's jaw stiffened when he sensed a dark power come over him. Bulma noticed Gohan's sudden change in tone, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Gohan replied, "Something's here...and it's not good."

Jaco noticed the sudden commotion and scanned the room. He looked out of the large windows behind them. His heart sank when he saw an energy blast coming straight towards the building. He rushed across to Tights, " **Ti-** "

A massive explosion shook the entire building, engulfing most of the side in flames. Everyone struggled to stand as most of the smoke cleared. Jaco groaned and checked the area. He turned to where Tights had been standing and gasped to see her limp body slightly covered in rumble.

Gohan panted as he released the force field he created for the crowd. Just then, the dark power spiked and tripped Gohan's senses. He looked up to see the source and couldn't believe his eyes.

Bulma looked up as well, she put her hands over her mouth to prevent saying something then breaking down. Bulma's entire body trembled under the stare of her grinning husband, " **Vegeta!?** "

 _To be continued…_

 _End of Part 1 of the thrilling Dragon Ball Civil War. For those who are wondering, I got the idea when I saw a fan made trailer for the Civil War movie with DBZ clips, thought it'd be a good idea to write it. In the future, you may have to choose sides, not telling who's on which side but it'll be fun. Favorite, follow and/or review. AND SHARE! Please share this story to your friends, get them on the hype! And don't forget to read my other, major project: Web of Lovers (for those you like Spider Man). Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Chapter 2**

Gohan and Bulma were petrified with shock when they saw

Vegeta floating above them through the smoke. "Vegeta, what are you doing," Bulma exclaimed when her voice finally returned to her.

Vegeta's menacing smile grew wider as an energy blast formed from his palm. He turned to the shaken and confused King Furry and shot the ball of energy at him. Gohan quickly reacted and shot his own blast, knocking Vegeta's off of its path for the king.

Bulma looked up at Gohan with a desperate expression, "Gohan, you have to do something, there's something wrong with him."

Gohan looked around the room, seeing the dozens of worried civilians surrounding him. He looked down at her, "Ok, but I have to do something first." With that, Gohan jumped up and dashed out of the demolished room. Vegeta slowly floated down towards the terrified people, his sinister chuckling stopping their hearts. He pointed at the exits and fired beams at them so the civilians wouldn't escape.

Suddenly, a punch sent Vegeta spiraling backwards. He turned around to see Gohan floating in front of him in his Great Saiyaman costume. "Surrender fiend, leave these innocent people alone," Gohan exclaimed, masking his voice to that of a corny superhero. He stared Vegeta with a serious face, "Vegeta what are you doing? Snap out of it."

Vegeta growled and charged towards Gohan at full speed. Gohan shot his arm out and fired a kiai, sending Vegeta flying back away from the building. Jaco gritted his teeth as he held Tights' cold, limp hand. He jumped up and ran towards as he pressed a button on a remote like object. " _I'll avenge you Tights_ ," Jaco vowed in his head before leaping from the gaping opening in the building. As he was falling, a space ship zipped around the building towards Jaco. Jaco landed in the seat and flew after Gohan and Vegeta.

Gohan struggled to dodge the incredibly fast punches from Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince punched Gohan in the gut and kicked him in the chin, making Gohan fall towards a nearby skyscraper. Gohan quickly stops himself from crashing into it, letting out a sigh of relief. He glared at Vegeta, "What is wrong with you Vegeta!?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and let out his signature villainous cackle as he flew towards Gohan. Just then, Jaco's ship came out of nowhere and circled around Vegeta. Jaco shot up from the top, aiming a large cannon at Vegeta. "Eat this," Jack exclaimed as he pulled the trigger.

A massive blast shot out of the cannon and hit Vegeta. Vegeta growled and glared at Jaco when the smoke cleared. He positioned his arms to that similar to the Final Flash and fire a large wave of energy at Jaco. Gohan quickly flew in front of the blast and saved Jaco.

Both Gohan and Jaco's ship flew back and crashed down in the streets. Gohan groaned as he sat up from the crater he was in. Just as he regained his train of thought, press and paparazzi crowded him. He looked up to see Vegeta fly away from the city. Gohan ignored the reporters asking him about Saiyaman's opinion on the act and flew up to where Vegeta was. "Damn," Gohan thought to himself as he scanned the area, "He must be suppressing his power level, I can't sense him anywhere."

He sighed as rubbed his aching neck, "Need to get Bulma out of here." Gohan flew back to the building and found Bulma sitting outside of the building on the sidewalk wrapped in a blanket. He picked her up and flew her back to Capsule Corp.

 **-Satan City-**

"HE DID WHAT," Piccolo exclaimed, almost dropping Pan.

"He just decimated everything in his path," Gohan explained as he took of his Saiyaman helmet and sat down.

Piccolo groaned and paced around the living room, thinking about the situation while trying to soothe the crying baby. "We have to find him," he finally said, "we have to find him and figure out why he did it."

"And then what," Gohan asked, "We just can't let him go that easily."

"I know," Piccolo replied, "But there's really nothing we can actually do to stop him from doing it again or making him deal with the consequences of his crimes."

Just then, a knock on the door got both of their attention. Gohan pressed the button on his watch making his costume disappear and answered the door. He was shocked to see King Furry standing behind the door. "King Furry! Um, what brings you here," asked Gohan.

"I believe you have an idea," King Furry replied as he walked in.

"Vegeta," Gohan groaned as he closed the door and walked over into the living room with the king.

"Your friend has sent the world in a panic, killed many men and women of power and destroyed most of North City," said King Furry, his voice escalating with rage. "You and I both know that we have to stop him and bring him to justice."

"How are we going to do that," asked Gohan, "There isn't a prison on Earth that can hold someone like Vegeta."

King Furry stroked his mustache, "There isn't one yet." Gohan and Piccolo gave each other a look. "If we had a look at how strong you are, we could at least start the process of bringing Vegeta into custody."

Gohan fiddled with his fingers, thinking it over. King Furry put out his hand, "What do you say?"

 **-Son Residence-**

Goku held Chi-Chi close to him as they watched the news on North City. He clenched his fist tightly and struggled to keep watching. " _I don't get it_ ," Goku thought to himself, " _Why would Vegeta do this?_ "

Goku was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello, Son Goku speaking."

"G-Goku…" Bulma whimpered on the other side.

Goku sat up from his spot on the couch, "Bulma? What's wrong?"

"G-Goku, I need you to come over," Bulma answered, "It's an emergency."

"Ok, I'll be there soon," said Goku before hanging up.

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku as he rose from the couch, "What's wrong Goku?"

"Bulma called, she sounds like she's shaken up," Goku replied, putting his fingers to his forehead, "I'll be back soon."

With that, he disappeared before his wife. He reappeared next to Bulma in Capsule Corp. He turned to her, "What's the problem Bulma?" Her trembling hand slowly rose and pointed in front of her. Goku turned to the direction she was pointing and gasped.

Vegeta stared at the two annoyed, "Kakarot, will you please talk some sense into her. All she's been doing is staring at me."

Vegeta stopped talking when he felt Goku's power suddenly rise to a threatening level. Vegeta took a step back, "What's your problem Kakarot?"

Goku eyed Vegeta closely, "How could you?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku, his expression displaying his confusion. "You killed all those people," Goku continued, "And you act like nothing happened."

"What the hell are you blabbering on about," Vegeta asked irritated, "I didn't kill anybody."

" **You did! It's all over the news! You killed all of those people in North City** ," Goku growled, glass shattering from his power surge.

Vegeta looked even more confused, "I wasn't anywhere near North City! I was in the gravity room all day! And if I did kill anyone, you would've felt my energy Kakarot!"

Goku stopped talking and gasped, "You're right. I would've sensed you, if I did I would've stopped you." Goku sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well if you didn't do it, who did?"

Vegeta began to storm out of the front door, "That's what I'd like to find out."

Goku jumped up and stopped in front of Vegeta, "You can't. You're a wanted man."

Vegeta scowled at Goku, "I don't do that anymore."

Goku could feel multiple small over average power levels coming towards Capsule Corp. "Well the people who think you did are coming," Goku replied, "And I have a feeling that they don't plan on taking you alive."

Suddenly, a man in a flying mech suit burst through the door. He tried to punch Vegeta in the face but was shocked when the prince caught his fist. Vegeta flung the man over his shoulder through the wall.

Soon, dozens of soldiers in mech suit swarmed the house. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew outside to face them. "Vegeta no," Goku called out as Vegeta dodged the various energy blasts.

Vegeta wiped out a few of the soldiers with a kiai, sending them crashing to the ground. He charged through the swarm, dodging their punches and kicks. He flew up with his hands above his head, a powerful energy ball forming. He fired an energy wave at the soldiers, destroying their suits.

Goku and Bulma looked on in horror. Bulma rushed to her lab and came back with a cell phone like device. She gave it Goku, "Get Vegeta out of here, I'll be able to contact you with this, I can't have him making things worse."

Goku nodded and flew outside towards Vegeta. He shot an energy blast at a soldier who was about to attack Vegeta from behind. Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and used his Instant Transmission to disappear.

 **-King Kai's Planet-**

Bubbles ran frantically from an enraged King Kai who was chasing him, mallet in hand. "Get back here you stinking monkey," King Kai growled swinging at his pet. He fell on his behind when Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him, "G-Goku?"

Vegeta pushed Goku away from him, his venomous glare making Goku back away, "Why did you do that!?"

"You weren't helping out your case by attacking those guys back there," replied Goku.

"Attacking," Vegeta mocked annoyed, "If anything they were attacking **me**! They came into **my** home, destroyed **my** property and you're saying **I** was in the wrong!?"

"Vegeta, to them you're a criminal who killed a bunch of people earlier today," Goku reminded Vegeta, "They were doing there job."

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms, "So why are we here?"

"We can't be on Earth right now. If my hunch is right, there are some people who can help those soldiers find us," answered Goku, "We'll just lay low here until Bulma has cleared everything up."

Vegeta let out a frustrated groan and walked to the other side of the planet. King Kai adjusted his shades as he cleared his throat, trying to get Goku's attention, "So Goku…"

Goku jumped from the sound of King Kai's voice. He turned to his mentor, chuckling nervously as he scratched his cheek, "Sorry I didn't call beforehand King Kai."

"It's fine Goku," King Kai replied brushing it off, "But what's going on with Vegeta?"

"It's a long story," Goku sighed, "But I'm sure it's only the beginning."

 **-The Next Day at King Castle-**

King Furry slammed his fist on his desk, his teeth grinding as he screamed at his phone, "What do you mean he 'disappeared'?"

"They did sir," answered the soldier on the other end, "One second he was there, next he was gone."

King Furry grunted and slammed the phone on the receiver. He rubbed his temple to calm his frustrations, grumbled under his breath. Just then, the intercom on his desk chimed, "Your majesty, the Z Team is here now."

"Thank you, send them to the laboratory, I'll be right there," King Furry replied as he rose from his desk and hurried to the lab himself. He straightened himself up before walking in the lab to see Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and 18. "Is this all of you," asked King Furry.

"Goten and Trunks are at home, they wouldn't have understood what was going on," Gohan replied, "And my dad…"

"Yes, I know," King Furry interrupted, "The whole world knows what Son Goku has done. He helped a criminal, which in turn makes **him** a criminal to the Earth."

Gohan and Krillin tried not to make eye contact with the king, looking around the room instead. "In order for Vegeta to pay for his crimes, I need you to catch them," King Furry continued, "And you can't do that without applying. I can't make you, but the rest of the world would see all of you as, well basically, traitors to the planet." He looked at all of them, "So… what do you say?"

"I've tolerated Vegeta for a while, but this is unacceptable. I'm in," replied Piccolo, folding his arms.

Gohan let out a reluctant sigh of defeat, "I was there when Vegeta did the attack, he had zero remorse. I can never forgive him for that. My father knew what he was getting into when he did this, count me in too."

18 shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll do it if it pays well."

Gohan turned to an anxious Krillin, "Krillin?"

Krillin looked around frantically at the eyes of his friends were all on his. He let out a strangled squeak, "I can't!"

Everyone stared at him shocked, their expression making Krillin want to vanish. "Why not," asked a baffled Gohan.

"Goku wouldn't just help out Vegeta just because they were friends, he must have a perfectly reasonable explanation for running away with Vegeta," Krillin explained.

18 scowled at a frightened Krillin, "What are you talking about? Just shut up and apply, you don't have to fight."

"I'm sorry 18, but I just can't," Krillin replied, looking at the ground.

18 rolled her eyes, "Useless! I can't believe you're doing this, you can just be such idiot."

Krillin's face hardened and his fists clenched, "Well...watch this idiot walk out the door." With that, Krillin stormed out of the room, his face red with rage.

18 gasped as he didn't even look back as he left the castle. "Krillin…"

King Furry cleared his throat to try and relieve the tension, "Are you sure this'll be enough to get both Vegeta and Goku?"

"No," replied Piccolo, "But I know a few people who could help us out."

 **-Later That Week On King Kai's Planet-**

"I'm not sure what could've made the attacks without giving off an energy signature," said King Kai as he tried to Goku who was scarfing down his mountains of food, "Nonetheless, whatever it was landed you in hot water."

Goku nodded, swallowing his mouthful of food, "And there's nothing we can do until Bulma finds a way to prove Vegeta's innocent." He looked out of the window at Vegeta who was standing perfectly still looking at the clouds that led to Hell. "Hey Vegeta, wanna eat something, I saved some for you," Goku called out to Vegeta.

Vegeta did budge from his stance and didn't respond. "That's a bad sign when a Saiyan doesn't want to eat," said King Kai as he looked on with Goku.

Goku sighed and put down his fork and bowl, "It's been almost a week and we still haven't heard from Bulma. Maybe there isn't a way to prove he's innocent."

Just then, the communication device Bulma gave him went off. Goku quickly scrambled to get it from under his sash and answered it. "Goku? Goku are you there," asked Bulma who showed up on the screen of the device.

Goku smiled giddily when he saw his friend's face, "I'm here Bulma. Any good news?"

"We may have a lead," Bulma answered, " We got a tip from a source who says he knows something about the attack."

"And you think it's a reliable source," Goku asked skeptically.

"He said it had to do with the Red Ribbon," replied Bulma.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he slowly rose from his seat, "We'll be right there." With that, he turned off the device and rushed out to Vegeta. "Vegeta, Bulma called, we might have something," Goku explained to a surprised Vegeta.

"What are you waiting for, get us back to Earth," Vegeta exclaimed impatiently. He held on to Goku's shoulder long enough for him to use his Instant Transmission.

Goku and Vegeta appeared in front of Bulma in her lab. Goku turned to her, desperation visible in his face, "So, what's the lead?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too Goku." She moved around her lab in her hover chair, multitasking between various projects. She tossed a couple of watch like devices towards Goku and Vegeta. "Put those on," she instructed, "They'll suppress your ki signature and give you a holographic disguise."

Goku and Vegeta did what they were told and were immediately transformed into average looking humans. "I had to pretend to work for the king, so they'll be on the hunt for you," Bulma explained typing on her computer.

Goku walked over to her, looking on as she worked, "Now about that tip…"

Bulma smacked her forehead once Goku said that, "Oh yeah! This guy contacted me when the king put out a message to the Earth about the attack on North City. He said that the Red Ribbon Army was hatching some scheme."

Vegeta joined them, his patience wearing thin, "Who and where is he?"

Bulma hopped up and rummaged through the many drawers of her desks, "Said his name was Lapis, living in Royal Nature Park."

*That's miles away, how're we gonna get there without tipping off the scouters," Goku asked, following Bulma as she ran around the room.

"With these," answered Bulma, grinning as she shook a jet flyer key that was dangling between her fingers. She tossed them to Goku, "I programmed the autopilot to take you to the park, all you have to do is turn the key."

"Wow, thanks Bulma," Goku exclaimed rushing out of the room.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma, his eyes showing a flood of emotions that his standard scowl had kept sealed. He took her hand in his, "Bulma, I'm… I'm sorry that this is happening… if I just… if I hadn't let Babidi…"

Bulma put her finger to his lips, cutting him off. "Vegeta, I know you had nothing to do with this," Bulma said softly as she smiled at her prince. "And after you kicked whosever ass that framed you, you can come back here with me and Trunks and live happily ever after," she continued as her face slowly came closer to his, "As it should be for a prince and his princess."

Vegeta chuckled, his eyes locking with his wife's, "You know… I'd like that."

Their lips were centimeters away from each other before Goku suddenly burst back into the room, "Hey Vegeta, you com- oh!"

Vegeta growled and glared at his rival, "Dammit Kakarot, can't you see we're in the middle of something!"

Bulma sighed, "No go, you have to finish this anyway."

Vegeta turned back to her, a bit shocked but clearly disappointed, "But…"

"The moment's ruined anyway," Bulma insisted, "Besides we'll continue this when you get back."

Vegeta nodded and reluctantly followed Goku to the jet flyer. Goku started up the vehicle and sat back as it flew through the air. He looked over to an angry Vegeta, "Sorry I ruined you-" Goku stopped talking when Vegeta growled at him.

 **-Meanwhile In A Mountain Wasteland-**

A loud battle cry could be heard echoing throughout the mountain range followed by the sound of a large mass of Earth crumbling. Tien wiped his brow, panting from the extreme training. He smirked when he felt a power come up behind him. "You're a tough person to find," said a familiar voice.

Tien turned around to face Piccolo who was clad in some sort of armor resembling his normal attire, "That's how I like it. No one here to bother me and I can always come out of nowhere to save the day."

"Well, I think it's time you do that," replied Piccolo, "I need your help."

Tien looked at Piccolo with a raised eyebrow, "With what exactly?"

"A couple of Saiyans have caused more than a stir recently and we're going to need all the help we can get," answered Piccolo, his words intriguing Tien.

Tien thought it over as he descended to the ground, "Sounds risky Piccolo. How can you be sure that we'll be successful?"

Piccolo smirked, "I have my ways."

 **-Royal Nature Park-**

Goku looked down at park, his eyes lit up, "We're almost there Vegeta." He turned around at Vegeta, whose face was twisted with concern. Goku looked at him worried, "What's wrong?"

"What if this Lapis guy can't really help us? What if I can never go home," Vegeta ranted.

Goku walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "That's not gonna happen. We're gonna get to the bottom of this and clear your name."

Vegeta nodded and sighed, looking out of the window. They saw a cabin in the middle of a clearing in the forest. "That must be his house," said Goku.

The jet flyer began to descend towards the cabin, landing a few yards away from it. They got out and walked over to the front door, knocking on it. A few moments later, a young dark haired child opened the door. Vegeta and Goku stood there stunned. After a short awkward silence, Goku smiled at the child, "You must be Lapis, I'm Goku."

The child look at someone who was not at the door, "Dad, some strange men want to see you!"

Soon after, Android 17 appeared next to the child, "May I help you?"

Vegeta's eyes widened, his mouth agape in shock, "Android 17?"

17's eyebrow raised in confusion, "Wait, why do you sound like Vegeta?"

Goku and Vegeta took off the cloaking devices, the holograms disappearing to reveal their identities. "So you're Lapis," Goku asked with the level of shock as Vegeta.

17 chuckled, "It's my real name, it's hard to find work if I go around calling myself 'Android 17'." He motioned them to follow him, "Come in, I'm sure you have questions."

Goku and Vegeta followed 17 into the cabin where they were baffled by the sight of children running around playing next to a smiling woman sitting down in a rocking chair. "Hun, do you mind taking the kids to their rooms? We have to talk in private," asked 17. His wife nodded and took their children to the back of the cabin.

Goku, Vegeta and 17 sat down once the others were gone. Goku turned to 17, "So, what do you know about the attack?"

17 grinned, "I know Vegeta didn't do it, that's for sure."

"How can you be certain," asked Goku, getting glares from Vegeta.

"Because I know what I felt," 17 replied.

"What do you mean 'felt'," asked Vegeta.

17 laid back in his chair, "You know how you guys can sense ki? Well I and all the other androids out there can sense each other. Sorta like how animals keep track of each other. 18 isn't so good at sensing androids as I am, if she was she'd know it wasn't Vegeta."

"So you're saying that the Red Ribbon made an android that looks like Vegeta," asked Goku.

"A very shoddy one," 17 chuckled, "It was barely as strong as a Super Saiyan."

"But how is that possible," asked Goku, "I took out the Red Ribbon Army years ago and the only one related to it was Gero and he's dead."

"There were other scientists there besides Gero," 17 answered, "One in particular was very familiar with the android process, even help build one. I forgot his name though."

Goku rubbed his chin, "We might have to talk to Bulma about this." He stood up and smiled at 17, "Thanks 17- er Lapis…"

17 laughed, "It's cool. Good luck with saving the world from the Red Ribbon or whatever."

Goku nodded and walked over to Vegeta, "C'mon Vegeta, we have to hurry to Bulma."

With that, he grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and put his fingers to his forehead. Vegeta tried to stop him, "Kakarot wai-" Before he could finish, they were gone.

They appeared in front of Bulma who jumped when they suddenly popped up. Vegeta bopped Goku on the top of his head, "Kakarot, you idiot! Piccolo and the others might've sensed you!"

Goku rubbed the bump on his head, "Sorry ow geez! I forgot!"

"So what did the guy say," asked Bulma, giggling at the two Saiyans argue.

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "He told us that a Red Ribbon scientist made an android in my likenesses to frame me for some reason."

"But who made it and how," asked Bulma.

Goku tapped his finger on his chin, "We don't know, he forgot the guy's name. But the scientists had worked with Gero; knows basically the same knowledge about the android building process and even helped build one."

Bulma thought it over, the description ringing a bell. She snapped her fingers in realization, "Dr. Flappe!"

Goku and Vegeta looked at her confused by her sudden outburst. She turned to Goku, "Remember? He helped Gero build Eighter!"

Goku's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! Of course, I totally forgot about him!"

Bulma froze in shock, "Wait, Flappe... he worked with me to make the mech suits, scouters, drones, everything!" She sat down for her knees gave out on her, "He'd be able to make androids stronger than all of you, he'll have access to DNA samples, locations, resources…"

"The Dragon Balls," Goku and Vegeta said in unison.

Bulma looked at them in distress, "We have to stop him."

Suddenly, her cellphone went off in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the screen, almost dropping it when Gohan's face displayed on the caller ID. She held her finger to her lips, signaling Vegeta and Goku to be quiet. She answered it, clearing her throat, "Uh, hello?"

"Bulma, don't be alarmed, but we think that Dad and Vegeta are back on Earth," Gohan told her.

"What? Really," exclaimed Bulma, trying to act surprised.

"Yeah, we felt their power around your area," said Gohan, "We're sending Jaco over to investigate."

"Oh Gohan, you don't have to do that. I mean Goten and Trunks are here and…" Bulma tried to negotiate.

"Sorry Bulma, but we have to get them away from you, the kids and the city," Gohan assured her before hanging up.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temple, "Ok guys, you're going to have to leave. The king's sending Jaco over to try and arrest you guys. And it'll be a mess if he sees Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed, "Please, Galactic Patrol or not, he's not even close to being a threat to me."

"You'd be surprised," Bulma replied, "Once Piccolo, Gohan and 18 started helping the king, the technology has improved drastically."

Goku looked up at her shocked, "Wait what?"

Bulma sighed sorrowfully, " They applied to follow the Act a little while after the attack. Piccolo was actually tasked to form a team to capture you two."

"Who's on the team," asked a worried Goku.

"So far Piccolo, Gohan, 18, Tien and Jaco," answered Bulma.

Goku sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "And Krillin?"

"He actually refused to apply," replied Bulma, "He believed you two were innocent."

Goku paced around the room, "So, how're we gonna stop Flappe?"

"I can't confront him because King Furry and the others would know I was working with you guys," Bulma explained, "They'd convict me faster than they would him."

"Then we'll need hard cold evidence," said Vegeta, "With the help of 17 and you Bulma."

"Wait, how can I help," asked Bulma skeptically.

"Well for one, we need proof that I was here when the android was attacking North City," Vegeta replied. He turned to Goku, "And if the Namekian is forming a team to capture us, then we'll form one to fight back."

In the distance, Trunks and Goten were listen to their parents' conversation. They looked at each other when they heard Vegeta's idea to form a team. Goku frowned at Vegeta, "That'll only make things worse."

Vegeta glared at Goku, "We're not going to pick a fight with them Kakarot. It's when they come after us, we'll need some decent fighters to help us fight back and help us stop Flappe."

"Even so, who'd join us," Goku asked frustrated.

Trunks jumped up into their line of sight, "We'll join!"

Goku, Vegeta and Bulma looked at Trunks surprised. Goten stood with him, "Yeah, we'll join!"

Goku sighed and walked over to the two young Saiyan hybrids. He knelt down to their level, "Guys, you're too young to be involved with this. It's us against the world and Goten your mother wouldn't approve of you fighting against your brother."

"But Dad, we're old enough to make our own decisions," Goten replied, "We know what we believe in and we think is right."

Trunks nodded, "We know that a evil scientist is threatening Earth and we need to stop him before it's too late."

Goku turned to Bulma and Vegeta with a quizzical look. Vegeta walked over to Trunks and Goten next to Goku, "They're right Kakarot. We're going to need their help if we want to make everything right again." Bulma nodded in agreement much to the boys' glee.

Goku sighed and turned back to the boys, "Alright, but you're have to do whatever we say and be on your best behavior." The boys nodded with large smiles on their faces. Goku stood up when he felt a powerful ki coming towards them, "Alright we need to go, I think I feel Jaco coming now." Everyone held onto him, disappearing when he used his Instant Transmission.

 **-Kame House-**

Krillin glared at the mirror angrily, still unable to get over what she said to him, her voice continuing to echo in his mind. " _Useless_ ", he could hear her say over and over.

" _I'm not useless_ ," Krillin thought to himself, " _Far from it! I wasn't useless when I was holding the spirit bomb, sure wasn't useless when I was fighting Frieza, and I was definitely not useless when I saved_ _ **her**_ _all those times from Cell and Broly and those alien guys._ " He ran his fingers through his hair, " _I did everything for her! I wished the bomb out of her chest, I gave her a home, I grew out my FRIGGING HAIR!"_

He grabbed the clippers that were on the sink and turned them on. Krillin wasted little time as he began to shave his head. A few minutes later, he was completely bald, back to the way he was before he met 18. He sighed in satisfaction when he saw a face he was familiar with when he looked in the mirror. He jumped when he heard Master Roshi scream downstairs. Krillin ran out of the bathroom and rushed downstairs, "Master Roshi, what's wrong!?"

He froze when he saw Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks standing over a fallen Roshi. Master Roshi turned to Krillin laughing, "Hey Krillin, guess who stopped by!"

"G-Goku, why...how…" Krillin stammered, slowly inching towards Goku.

"It's a long story but we need your help, the world's in danger," said Goku.

"What's going on," asked Master Roshi.

"Red Ribbon, evil scientist, androids, set up, Dragon Balls," Goku explained.

Krillin smirked and walked over to his best friend, "I'll help you Goku, I'm behind you all the way."

Goku nodded, a smile forming on his face. He turned to Master Roshi, "What about you Roshi? You up for saving the world with us?"

Master Roshi shook his head, "Nope, this is a 'Goku job'."

Goku put his hands together to beg, "C'mon, for old times sake."

I'm too old Goku, I won't be able to keep up," replied Master Roshi as he picked up one of his dirty magazines and began to read.

Goku smirked at him, "Oh come now Master Roshi, I know that you've never stopped training. You should be just about as strong as everyone else."

Master Roshi chuckled nervously, "Well…" He looked up to see everyone staring at him. He threw his magazine behind him and hopped up from his seat, "Ok fine, I'm in."

Goku cheered as Master Roshi and Krillin went to put on their fighting clothes. Once they came back down, everyone held on to Goku. "Alright everyone, let's do this!" With that, they disappeared thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission.

 _To be continued…_

 _And that's part two of the marvelous epic of Dragon Ball Civil. The two teams are starting to form and things are about to get heated. But this is far from the end readers for one person would be added to each team and you'll really like who will be added. To see the trailer that inspired me to write this story, check out_ _ **SuperShadow2099's**_ _channel, he's a genius. Remember to favorite, follow, review and/or share, I'd really appreciate your support. Also remember to read my main project,_ _ **Web of Lovers**_ _, starring at everyone's favorite webslinger, the Insatiable Spider-Man. three will be up soon. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="background: white;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The following is a fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, /span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"Shueisha strongspan style="font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"and Akira Toriyama. Please support the original release./span/strong/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Chapter 3/span/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma bit the end of her pin as she was working on the blueprints for the new, sleeker version of the exosuits and battle armor. "It's like they're trying to work me to death," Bulma grumbled as she tossed the pin across the room and let her head fall into her hands. She knew that she was just lying to herself to get her mind off of the true problem. The suits and armor were busy work at best. What was making her pull her hair out was the fact that her husband has been framed and now he and their son were fighting with the entire world./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma stared at the ceiling, her blue eyes darkened with sadness. "Vegeta," Bulma sighed sorrowfully. Suddenly, a bright light spilled through the window, practically blinding her. Bulma jumped up and ran outside to the back yard where the source of the light was. She gasped when she saw an all too familiar time machine in the middle of a plume of black smoke./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The top opened up to reveal an equally familiar young man with blue hair. He stood up but not for too long before he fell over the side of the time machine. Bulma caught the young man, collapsing under his weight. She stared at the battered and bruised time traveler, her heart beating out of her chest, her mind racing. "Trunks," Bulma said in a hoarse whisper./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""M-Mother...help me," Future Trunks managed to say before he slipped into a coma like state./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Get some help out here now," Bulma screamed with teary eyes, scaring the employees staring on in awestrongspan style="font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;"./span/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-King Furry's Castle-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black; font-weight: normal; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"1/span/strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"8 tapped her finger on the surface of the table, her patience wearing thin as the scientists continued to ask her questions about the way her powers work and how strong she was. She pressed a little too hard with her finger and broke the table in two. The scientists jumped back when 18 suddenly stood up and walked out of the room./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"She leaned against the wall behind Gohan who watched it all through the one-way mirror. "You're worried about Krillin," said Gohan still not looking at her./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I still haven't found him," 18 sighed, "Not even at Kame House."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""And Master Roshi's not there either, meaning Dad's swung by and convinced them to join the party," added Gohan with a groan. He turned to 18, "You know that we can't let this slide. We're obligated to catch them."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"18 nodded, her face twisted with anger and guilt, "I just wish it didn't have to come to this."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Piccolo and Tien rushed into the room, surprising the two of them. "Gohan, 18, Bulma just called, Trunks is here," exclaimed Tien who was out of breath./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gohan looked at Piccolo confused, "What do you mean? Bulma let him apply?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""No, not that Trunks," Piccolo added, "Back from the future."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gohan and 18 froze in shock, their faces drained of color. "Well, what happened," asked 18./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""She said that he just showed up asking for help," answered Tien, "he was beat up pretty bad."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Alright, we need to get some Senzu Beans in him quick before he dies," said Gohan as the group of Z Warriors ran out of the room./span/p  
p style="text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-Later at Capsule Corp-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Future Trunks groaned as his vision slowly came back to him. "...unks," he could hear someone say, "Trunks are you ok?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Trunks' eyes flew open, he shot up in the bed he had been put in by the Capsule Corp employees. His expression softened when he saw the room filled with the faces of his friends. "Sorry guys, I had a...'rough' trip," Future Trunks groaned in an apologetic tone./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma grabbed her son's hand, "Trunks, sweetie, we need to know what happened to you."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Future Trunks rubbed the top of his head as he tried to remember the events before he left in the time machine. "Black," whispered Future Trunks, fear visible in his eyes./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Black," Piccolo repeated, just as confused as everyone else./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma squeezed Future Trunks' hand to snap him out of his traumatic trance, "Who's Black? Trunks?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Future Trunks keeled over and started to sob uncontrollably, scaring everyone in the room. Images of Black destroying Bulma, him killing Mai and the fight they had before the one-way trip through time flooded the young warrior's mind. Piccolo and the others could feel Future Trunks' power rise to an alarming level. Faster than anyone has seen before, Gohan rushed over and grabbed Bulma, taking her away from Future Trunks./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"With a mighty roar of pain and anguish, Future Trunks' power exploded, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo went to the hybrid Saiyan's side and grabbed his shoulder, "Trunks you have to calm down! You'll destroy everything!" Slowly, Future Trunks' aura died down and his hair went back to its natural blue color. Piccolo sighed when he felt Future Trunks' ki settle./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Future Trunks let his head fall in his hands, "I'm sorry, it's just too much."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Tien put a hand on Future Trunks' shoulder, "It's alright Trunks, you can tell us when you're ready."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma looked up at the ceiling when she heard the sound of Jaco's ship flying over the building. She jumped up and ran to the entrance, "Jaco's back!" She stopped a few inches short of hitting Jaco who jumped back in surprise, "So, anything?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Jaco shook his head, the answer Bulma was looking for, "Nope. I searched the entire planet and there's no trace of Vegeta or Goku whatsoever."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Wait, what did he say," asked Future Trunks as he entered the room with his fellow Z Fighters, "Father? And I thought Goku was dead."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""We wished him back to fight someone we couldn't fight alone," Gohan answered./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""But what about my father," Future Trunks asked again, growing worried./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma rushed over to Future Trunks, trying to push him out of the room, "Oh, it's nothing son. Your father's just fine."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Jaco scoffed, "For now. He won't be when we get a hold of him. And excuse me who are you?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma sighed in defeat, "He's Trunks, my son."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Jaco tilted his head in confusion, "Wait but I thought Trunks was a boy."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""He is. THIS Trunks is from the future," replied an annoyed Bulma./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""THE FUTURE," Jaco exclaimed, "Changing history is a Galactic Offense!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Can someone please tell me what has happened with my father," yelled an equally annoyed Future Trunks./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Your father is a wanted man," answered Piccolo much to Bulma's dismay, "He attacked innocent people and killed them. Goku is helping him avoid us."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Future Trunks seemingly turned into a statue when Piccolo told him the truth. He put his back against the wall, not trusting his suddenly his weak knees to support him. "Well, why don't you get Gohan to find them," asked Future Trunks, gaining some of his composure, "I mean he beat Cell."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gohan chuckled nervously, "I'm not exactly as strong as I was when I fought Cell. I stopped training after we beat Majin Buu."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Future Trunks turned to Piccolo, "Do you know where they might be, I could find them."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Piccolo gave Future Trunks a skeptical look, "If they're not on Earth, they're most likely at King Kai's, but we have no way to get there."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I might," replied Future Trunks who managed to stand on his feet, "In my timeline, Babidi came to Earth to unless Majin Buu. With the help of Supreme Kai and Kibito, I prevented it from happening. Before they left, Kibito taught me the Instantaneous Movement technique."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Tien smiled at Piccolo, "Hey, that can be useful. It's just like Goku's Instant Transmission."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Even so, we wouldn't stand a chance against Goku and Vegeta," replied Piccolo, "And if I'm not mistaken, they took Krillin, Roshi, Goten and Trunks with them. We don't have enough power to beat them." Just then, an idea came to Piccolo. "But that doesn't mean we can't get any stronger."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gohan raised an eyebrow at Piccolo, "What do you mean Piccolo?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""We could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with enough training we'd be more than able to get Vegeta and the others," Piccolo revealed with a grin./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""But I thought you destroyed the door to the Chamber when you thought Goten and Trunks couldn't beat Buu," Bulma reminded them, trying to steer them away from the idea./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I did, but I'm sure Mr. Popo and Dende have fixed the room by now," answered Piccolo. He turned to others, "Unlike the old chamber, the two-time limit has been lifted, meaning we can go in as many times as we want for as long as we want."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma's face went pale, "This is bad, very, very bad."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Jaco smirked, "What are we waiting for? Let's get training!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"With that, Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, Jaco and 18 held onto Future Trunks as he used his Instantaneous Movement technique to get to the Lookout. "Wait here," said Piccolo flying over the side down to Korin's Tower. A few moments later, he came back up with a large jug. "The way I see it, once we all take a sip of this we will go in the for a few days, roughly three years of training, that should be enough to surpass Goku and Vegeta," said Piccolo as he opened the jug./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Tien's eyes widened in shock, "Wait Piccolo is that..."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""The Ultra Divine Water," Piccolo finished, looking at the jug, "This will give us a big boost in power and help our training...if we survive it." With that he lifted the jug and took a swing of the water. Immediately, Piccolo fell to his knees as the water burned his insides. He handed the jug to Gohan before collapsing./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gohan hesitantly followed suit, gripping his throat as the water took its dreaded effect. Eventually, everyone took a sip of the Ultra Divine Water, recovering after a couple minutes. Piccolo let out a sigh of relief and turned to Future Trunks, "Alright, let's get down to it."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-King Kai's Planet-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Androids huh," said Master Roshi as he stroked his beard, "We need to stop this Dr Flappe guy before it's too late."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""No kidding," groaned Goku, pacing up and down the driveway, "The problem is that we don't know where to look..."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Or how without having Piccolo and the others find us while doing it," Vegeta finished./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""This was the only place I know they couldn't come for sure," said Goku as he sat down, grumbling in frustration./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Not for long I'm afraid," King Kai called out from his position on the planet, looking out at Snake Way. "It appears that Trunks has returned from the future and he knows the Instantaneous Movement technique," King Kai informed the group, "They convinced him to help them."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku jumped up and ran over to King Kai, "You're kidding! You can't be serious!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""That's not all," King Kai continued, "They're all training to become strong enough to beat you guys."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Krillin's jaw dropped in disbelief, "No way, you're messing with us."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku pleaded to King Kai, "King Kai, is there any way for us to get stronger that fast?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Well there's a few ways," said King Kai hesitantly, "You can try the Yemma Fruit, but it might not work."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku nodded and flew down into the clouds leading to Hell. Mez and Goz looked up astonished as Goku zoomed above them. Goku quickly picked enough fruit for everyone. Before Mez and Goz could question him, Goku flew through the exit. "We really need to stop people from getting that fruit," groaned Goz./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Once he returned to the tiny planet, Goku tossed everyone a fruit. "Let's hope this works," said Goku before he took a bite./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The others followed suit and took a bite. Almost immediately, Krillin, Roshi, Goten and Trunks' auras flared. Krillin laughed giddily, "Whoa this is incredible, I've never felt power like this! And just from one bite!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku and Vegeta looked down at the fruit confused. Vegeta turned to Goku, "I don't feel any different, do you?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku looked inside of the fruit, "Maybe we're too strong for them to give us an effective boost in power."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Krillin flexed his muscles, crushing the core of the fruit in his hand, "Hey if you aren't going to finish it, we will." Goku and Vegeta handed their fruits to the others who split them evenly between each other./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""This won't be enough," whispered Vegeta, his hand stroking his chin./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I could ask the other Kais on the Kai planet, but I'm not sure they'll have any ideas," said King Kai as he walked over to the group. With that everyone held on to Goku as he used his Instant Transmission./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Pikkon stopped his training when sensed the energy of his old rival suddenly appear on the Planet of the Kais. He quickly flew towards the source to see Goku and the others with King Kai. "Goku, here for a little sparring," Pikkon called out as he descended to the ground./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Sorry bud, but we're in a hurry," replied Goku, "The Earth's in trouble and we need to get stronger fast."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I may have an idea," called out a familiar, agitating voice./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Everyone turned in the direction of the voice revealing the source: Old Kai. Goku smiled at him, "Really!? That's great! What is it?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Old Kai looked down at Goten and Trunks, "Why don't you have your two kids perform the Fusion Technique? It seemed to work for you so far."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goten's eyes lit up, "You're right!" He turned to Trunks with a look of determination, "Ready Trunks?" Trunks nodded with a similar smirk as Goten. The two young Saiyans powered up and got in their stances. With ease and grace, the two performed the Fusion Dance./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Fu...Sion...ha," the two of them cried out in unison. A blinding light surrounded Goten and Trunks as their bodies and spirits merged. A silhouette of a single person pierced through the light, standing triumphantly before powering up and sending the light away. Gotenks posed like a superhero, "Ta-da! The Hero of Justice and fan favorite: Gotenks!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku smiled at the fusion prancing around in front of him, "Alright, this'll definitely help us!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Old Kai shook his head in a disappointed manner, "I'm afraid not. Their power together is most impressive but they're not releasing it at its full potential."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku's smiled fell, "How're we gonna do that?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Simple," Old Kai replied snapping his fingers, "We just take advantage of their alien heritage." Goku and the others made a confused face as Old Kai walked over to Gotenks. "Pull down your pants son," said Old Kai making everyone trip over themselves./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gotenks glared at Old Kai flushed, "W-What!? No way!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""JUST DO IT YOU BRAT," yelled Old Kai. Once Gotenks pulled down his pants, Old Kai examined his back side. He pointed at a nub sticking out where his back met him butt, "This is going to help you reach your true potential."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Vegeta gasped in realization, "His tail!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Precisely," said Old Kai, "We're going to pull out his tail, that'll give him a leverage in fighting." Old Kai turned to Goku, "Fetch me the biggest pair of pliers you can find."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku nodded and used his Instant Transmission to search. A few moments later he came back with a pair of pliers the size of his torso, "Will these do?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Old Kai gawked at the size of the pliers, "I-I think they will suffice." Gotenks swallowed a lump in his throat when Old Kai turned to him with the giant tool. "Ok kid, just turn around," Old Kai ordered. He placed them on the nub and turned to the group, "Now you guys will help me pull."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Everyone placed their hands on the pair of pliers, waiting for the signal. "Ok everyone: on 3," instructed Old Kai, "1...2...3...PULL!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"With all their strength, everyone pulled as hard as they could. Gotenks let out a loud cry of agony as he felt his tail slowly come out. After a few minutes of pulling, Old Kai sighed, "This is going nowhere. We've been doing this for ten minutes and we've only gotten an inch of tail out. The fusion will time out before we've gotten it out fully!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gotenks wiped his runny nose and turned to the group, "Can I propose something?" A few moments later Old Kai found himself tied to a giant boulder./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""HOW IS THIS GOING TO HELP PULL YOUR TAIL OUT," screamed Old Kai./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Oh, shut it you old geezer," Gotenks snapped back, "Just hold on to those pliers and don't let go. I'm going to fly as fast as I can, the tail will pull out."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""You sure this'll work," ask a concerned Goku./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Totally, it worked in GT," replied Gotenks, much to everyone's confusion. With that, he powered up and flew into the air. Just as he predicted, the tail gradually grew out of him./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"After a few moments the tail was fully extended. "STOP! STOOOP! YOU'LL TEAR IT OFF AND THIS'LL BE FOR NOTHING," yelled Old Kai to Gotenks who couldn't hear him over his own screaming./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""You could just let go," suggested King Kai./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Oh yeah," mumbled Old Kai Kai as he let go of the pliers, letting Gotenks fly off into a nearby pond./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gotenks emerged from the pond rubbing his hurt head. Unconsciously, his tail rose from the water and rubbed the inside of his ear, trying to get the water out of his ear. Gotenks stared at his new furry appendage and smiled, lifting his fists in the air with glee, "Whoo hoo!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Alright, so Goten and Trunks have their power on par, but what about me and Vegeta," asked Goku./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"King Kai and Old Kai exchanged a troubled look. King Kai sighed and turned to Goku and Vegeta, "There might be one way for you to get stronger."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""There's a being that exists that is more powerful than all of us combined," explained Old Kai, "He trained Beerus the Destroyer, one of the most powerful warriors in history."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Vegeta glared at them intrigued, "Who is this being?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""He is called Whis," King Kai answered, "He might train all of you, but for the right price." Goku and Vegeta's faces tensed with anticipation. "A delicious food offering."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku and Vegeta facepalmed once they heard the answer. Goku put his fingers to his forehead, "If that's all..." In a flash, he was gone only to appear a few seconds later with a large chocolate cake./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Where'd you get that," asked Krillin./span/p  
p style="text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-Princess Snake's Castle-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Alrighty Princess, we've prepared this cake just for you," said a castle servant./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Princess Snake clapped in excited, "Oh yummy, let's dig in!" The servant lifted the top off of the tray to find only a couple crumbs underneath. The servants gave each other confused looks. Princess Snake's sweet smile twisted into a cracked, sinister smirk, "Is this kind some kind of joke?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The servants backed away from the table as Snake slowly stood up. She snarled at the terrified underlining, "Because I don't think it's funny!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"A few moments later, a giant snake was chasing screaming servants up and down Snake Way./span/p  
p style="text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-Planet of the Kais-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Old friend," Goku replied. He lifted the cake above his head like an offering. "Oh powerful Whis," cried Goku, "We summon you with this delicious offering of a chocolate cake! Please train us!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The group looked up to see nothing happen. Master Roshi turned to Goku, "Do you think he heard you?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Maybe I did it wrong," said Goku as he dropped his arms back down./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""You were summoning him like you'd summon Shenron," Krillin added, "He probably doesn't answer to that."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Suddenly, a large ball of green light zipped down from the sky directly in front of them. The light disappeared to reveal a tall, periwinkle man with huge, white hair and a weirdly shaped staff. He sniffed the air and turned to the cake in Goku's hand, "My word, what an intoxicated aroma."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku stared at the man puzzled, "Um, who are you?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The man snapped out of his hungry trance and cleared his throat, "Excuse my unruly behavior. I am Whis."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku's jaw dropped but quickly lifted it into a smile, "You're Whis!? That means you can train us!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Whis lifted his finger to silence the excited Saiyan, "I'll train you...IF this dish is as delicious as it looks." Goku quickly cut a piece of cake for Whis and handed it to him. Whis poked at it with his fork before taking a bite out it. His face lit up and hummed at the sweet treat. "Oh this is absolutely incredible," Whis exclaimed, "What is it called?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Cake Whis sir," said Goku who had a mouthful of cake himself./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Whis quickly ate the slice of cake and smiled at the Z Fighters, "Well, congratulations. You all have a pass to train under me." Goku and the others celebrated making Whis laugh. "Just grab out to me," instructed Whis, "And bring the cake."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Once everyone was situated, Whis tapped his staff twice on the ground. A green orb surrounded the warriors and faster than any of them had ever gone, they were off. In what felt like a second, the Z Fighters were on a pyramid shaped planet. They looked around in awe, they're drive to fight growing by the second./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""This is the home of Lord Beerus the Destroyer, God of Destruction," said Whis as he led the warriors around the grounds, "He gets cranky when he doesn't get his sleep, so we'll have to keep the noise down to a minimum." They stopped in an open field next to a lake, "This is where you'll be training." He turned to face them, "Now why are you training?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku and the others stared at Whis blankly. Whis chuckled, "By telling me I'd know your goals and how to help you achieve them the best way I can."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku looked down at the ground, his fist clenched, "Back on our planet someone attacked a bunch of innocent people and blamed Vegeta for it. Our friends are trying to capture him and they're getting stronger than us. We need to get stronger, so we can fight against them and stopped the man who framed Vegeta. But the problem is that Vegeta and I are having trouble getting stronger."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Whis swallowed the cake he was eating, a bulb going off in his head. He tapped his chin with his fork, "Vegeta... Vegeta... where have I heard that name before?" He turned to Vegeta, "You wouldn't happen to be Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans would you?" Vegeta nodded hesitantly to Whis amusement. "Well there you go, that's how I'm going to help you," said Whis, settings down his plate./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"He led the group to the edge of the planet, "The Oracle Fish told me of a certain Super Saiyan God that would appear around this time. I did some research and I found out that Super Saiyan God is just another step up of the form you call Super Saiyan." Goku and Vegeta looked at each other confused and excited. "All you need is the power of other pure hearted Saiyans to help you ascend," said Whis./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"He extended his staff over edge, the orb glowing green as he focused. Suddenly, spirit like wisps came flying towards the planet. They swirled around the surprised Goku and Vegeta, glowing brighter as they flew faster. The wisps entered their bodies, causing them to transform. Their hair and irises turned crimson, their muscles shrunk, and their power spiked./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku examined his body, "Whoa this feeling is incredible."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""The transformation is only temporary, but the essence is permanent," explained an amazed Whis, "Hopefully, you'll be able to transform again with your own power."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku turned to his friends, "Alright guys, let's start training!"/span/p  
p style="text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-Advanced Warrior Base-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma begrudgingly stomped through the base towards the lab of her 'partner' in the science department: Dr Flappe. It had been a few days since Piccolo and the others went off to go train, so they could bring in Goku and Vegeta. It didn't help that the Saiyans in question hadn't contacted her at all in days, making her even more irritable. Bulma stopped in the door way of the lab, her eyes glued on the doctor who was hard at work at his desk/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"An involuntary shudder ran up her spine, that's what happens when you're in the presence of a monster she guessed. There was no other way of describing Flappe, he just that: a monster. A monster that killed dozens of lives; a monster that took her sister away and blamed her husband for the deed. She didn't know whether to attack him in a fit of rage or run away in fear. "Another time," she thought to herself and calmly walked into the lab./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The doctor gave her a smile when he saw her come in. "Morning Ms Briefs," he greeted her looking up from his work./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I finished the exo suits and armor, just dropping them off for the king," Bulma said with a fake smile. She placed the capsules on the desk next to him. In the few seconds of being next to him, she caught a glimpse of blueprints of an android./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma's eyes widened, slowly backing away from Flappe. "Is something wrong Ms Briefs," Flappe asked, his tone calm and sweet yet equally sinister./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma snapped out her fear-stricken trance, "Um, no, not at all doctor."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Are you sure," asked Dr Flappe, "You seem... frightened." Bulma's heart was pounding when she saw him stand and turn to her, a large, toothy smile plastered across his face. "Ms Briefs, I know," whispered Flappe as he slowly made his way towards Bulma./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Know what," Bulma asked with a choked voice, her knees shaking underneath her./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I know you know about my past," Dr Flappe finally said, "But don't worry, I'm not at all still a member of the Red Ribbon."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma let out a sigh of relief, "Oh well, that's...good to hear."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Dr Flappe chuckled as he went back to his seat to finish his work, "I also know you know that I sent that android to North City." Bulma felt her heart stop beating altogether. Dr Flappe looked over her shoulder with a grin, "Those bug drones are something else, aren't they?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"He pointed to an insect flying above them. Bulma looked closely and saw that it was a drone of her own design. "Yeah, I see you got a lot of inspiration from Gero," Flappe laughed as he was putting the finishing touches on his invention. Bulma slowly inched towards the exit, praying that he wouldn't notice. Just as she was about to leave, Flappe stood, "Before you leave, would you like to see the function of my newest invention?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Before she could react, Flappe turned around and shot her with a stunning weapon. Bulma fell to the ground and passed out. Soon after, two robotic humanoids walked into the room. Flappe tossed the weapon on the table and walked over to Bulma's body laughing. "Take her back to Capsule Corp, make it look like she fell asleep working," Flappe ordered his android minions. He left the room, rushing down the hallway, "I must get far away from here. I feel the plan is unraveling."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-The Next Day At Capsule Corp-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Bulma groaned as she awoke at her desk. The memories of her encounter with Dr Flappe flooded her mind making her sit up in her seat. She scanned the room for a few moments before she realized she was in her office. "Was it...was it just a dream," she whispered to herself./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"She clutched the collar of her shirt and looked down to see the scar the stun weapon had left on her. There was absolutely no way that was a dream. Bulma rummage through her desk to find the communication device to contact Goku./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"She let out a sigh of relief when Goku's face appeared on the screen, "Hey Bulma, what's up?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Goku, you guys need to get here fast," Bulma warned her friend, "Flappe figured out that I've been helping you and that we know what he did."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku's face hardened with rage, "Where is he now?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I don't know, I doubt he's still at the base. But he has a secret lab somewhere," replied Bulma. She started working on her computer, "The location of it is on the database of the World Council." Bulma gasped when she saw she was restricted from the mainframe. "He must of taken me out of the system," cried Bulma, "I can't do anything. You'll have to go to the base and get the info yourself."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""That's not gonna be easy," groaned Goku, "Ok Bulma, we'll be right over."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku hung up and turned to his training comrades, "Guys, it's go time!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Everyone stopped their training and rushed over. "What happened Dad," asked Goten./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Flappe is on the move, he knows what we're doing," explained Goku, "We have to find his lab."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Vegeta punched his palm and grinned, "I'm more than happy to oblige."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Krillin looked up at Goku, "Do you think we have enough power to stand up to Piccolo and the others?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku put his fingers to his forehead to sense their opponents on Earth. He growled when he felt their overwhelming power, their ki just as strong as Goku and the others'. He turned to the group, "They're just as strong as us, but we'll be out numbered once Trunks and Goten fuse."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Krillin's face fell, "So we're toast?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku smirked, "Not exactly. I know someone who could help us." Everyone stared at Goku with a raised eyebrow. He turned his back to them, "I'll show you. C'mon guys we don't have much time." Without a second thought, everyone held onto Goku as he used his Instant Transmission./span/p  
p style="text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-Satan City-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Pan laughed when Hercule performed his various martial arts stunts. Hercule pretended to kick Buu in the gut, sending him flying backwards. Hercule bowed to his applauding granddaughter. "And now for my famous Megaton Punch," roared Hercule theatrically./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"He wound up his fist and punched the air in front of him. In the split second before Hercule extended his arm, Goku appeared in front of him. Hercule cupped his hand as he cried out in pain from punching Goku in the face. He looked up at the Saiyan, "G-G-Goku! What are you doing here!?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku put his finger to his lips, "Shh. Mr Satan, this isn't what you think. Don't tell Gohan."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Hercule eyed Goku suspiciously, "What are you here for?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""We need Buu's help," replied Goku./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Videl wiped her hands on her apron as she walked from the kitchen, "Ok Dad, dinner's almost-" She froze when she saw Goku and the others standing over her father./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Videl rushed over to the phone to call Gohan but with his superior speed, Goku appeared in front of her. He held his arms out to block her, "Videl please, it's just a misunderstanding. People have been lying to you and Gohan." /span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Videl glared at Goku, ready to fight even if she knew she couldn't win. Goku met her glare with his own. "You have to believe us Videl," Goten spoke up, "The world is in trouble."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Her eyes shifted from Goku to her younger brother-in-law. She so desperately wanted to believe at least Goten, but there was just one thing. Videl's glare made its way to Vegeta who was standing off in the far side of the room. Videl had seen what Vegeta was capable of first hand, how easily he could turn back to his malicious ways. "I just can't," Videl finally said, "I just can't trust you guys." /span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""You can't trust what we say, but what about what we know," replied Goku as he brought his finger to Videl's temple. A surge of information rushed through Videl. The visit to Android 17; the realization of Dr. Flappe; their training; Goku gave everything to Videl. "Now do you believe us," asked Goku./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Videl's expression softened when she saw the truth in his eyes. "I'm sorry," whispered Videl as she went sit down./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku let out a sigh of relief and turned to Buu, "We need you to do something for us." Buu nodded absent-mindedly as he liked a lollipop./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Krillin grinned, "I see, Buu could help us fight them."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""You want Buu to help fight Piccolo and the others," asked a bewildered Hercule. /span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Will you do it Buu," Goku asked with an optimistic smile./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Mmmm," Buu hummed to himself as he thought it over, "No."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goku's jaw dropped as Buu went back to eating his candy, "What!? What do mean 'no'!?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Buu no fight," answered Buu./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Why not," asked Krillin desperately./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Mr. Satan says to always follow the rules and the Puppy King says Buu can't fight without his say so," Buu answered, "If Buu help, Buu breaks rules." /span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Aw c'mon Buu, please," pleaded Trunks./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Goten came running to his side, "We'll give you all the candy you can eat!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""No," said Buu as he blew a raspberry at the young Saiyans. Trunks growled and blew one back at Buu. Buu, not one to back away from a challenge, spat the two boys again./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Krillin sighed as he watched three of the strongest beings on the planet spit at each other back and forth. "This is getting us nowhere," he mumbled, turning to Hercule, "This there a way you can convince Buu to fight with us? I mean he'll do whatever you say."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""I guess I could give it a try," shrugged Hercule. He stepped over to Buu and tapped his shoulder, interrupting the pink Majin's "battle" with Trunks and Goten, "Hey Buu, these guys really need your help. Why don't you just forget about that silly rule the king made and go fight."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Buu looked down at the world champion confused, "But you tell Buu to always follow rules so Buu won't be bad guy."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Breaking the rules doesn't always make you a bad guy," said Hercule reassuringly, "I don't always follow the rules." Hercule tried to ignore the snickers coming from behind him with a smile to convince Buu./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Mr. Satan break rules," asked Buu, prompting Hercule to respond with a nod, "Then Mr. Satan bad guy." Hercule's smile quickly dropped to a frightened frown, his form wilting under the advancing form of Buu, "And Mr. Satan say Buu beat up bad guys!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Hercule turned to run but was stopped by Goku. Goku stepped between Buu and Hercule, "And if you don't beat up the bad guys that's breaking the rules, right?" Buu nodded, making Goku smirk, "And if you break the rules that will make you a bad guy, right?" Again, Buu nodded, "So if you don't help us beat a bad guy by breaking the rules, you'll be breaking more rules making you more of a bad guy. But if you beat the bad guy breaking the rules you'll be following the rules and that would make you a good guy again so there's nothing to worry about!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Steam began to vent from his pores as he tried to comprehend what Goku had just said. The Majin slumped over as he thought things over. Goten inched over to Buu and poked his forehead, "I think you broke him Dad."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""So, if Buu beat the bad guy, Buu good guy," asked Buu after a few moments. Goku nodded with a cheesy smile on his face. "Buu fight," exclaimed Buu./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Alright," Goku cheered along with Buu./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""He's much smarter than you let on," said Vegeta as he watched Goku and Buu celebrate together./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""And manipulative," added Krillin./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Suddenly, the communication device went off. Goku took it out of his sash and answered it to see Bulma, "Ok Goku, I'm sending you the coordinates of the base. They'll know you'll come so there's no way of sneaking in. There's a USB drive built in the device so you can get the information."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Alright Bulma, thanks," replied Goku before hanging up. He turned back to his team, "Alright guys, this is it, now or never."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"With a flash of light, Gotenks hopped up into the center, "Aw yeah! Let's get ready to ruuuuuummmmmbbbbblllleee!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"With that, everyone took to the sky towards the base./span/p  
p style="text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"-Lookout-/span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Piccolo raised his head up from his meditation. "Yeah, I felt it too," said Gohan who peered over the edge./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""It's them," growled Piccolo, "And they're unbelievably stronger than before."/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""How did they get so strong in such a short amount of time," asked Tien who finished putting on the armor supplied by Bulma./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""It doesn't matter, we'll beat them and bring them to justice," replied Piccolo./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Definitely won't be easy," scoffed Gohan./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Piccolo turned to Future Trunks, "Alright Trunks, it's time." Everyone grabbed onto Future Trunks as he used his Instantaneous Movement technique to get to the base./span/p  
p style="background: white;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"To be continued.../span/strong/p  
p style="background: white;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"And that dear friends is Act 3 of the epic: Dragon Ball Civil War revamped. As you can see, I switched out Uub for Buu, I have bigger plans for Uub in the future. If you have an ideas for another DBZ Marvel movie parody let me know. Remember to favorite, follow, review and/or share. Thanks for reading./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the original release.**

 **Chapter 4**

Goku scanned the area around him, letting out a sigh of relief when he didn't sense any of the opposing Z Fighters. "The main computer is in the building straight ahead," said Bulma via the communication device.

"Thanks Bulma," replied Goku in a hushed whisper. He stepped out of his hiding place into the open. He stopped in his tracks when an energy blast hit near his feet.

Goku looked up to see Piccolo and Tien descended from the sky. Piccolo eyed Goku cautiously, "Goku, long time no see."

"For you maybe," replied Goku with a scowl, "Like your new duds."

"Right back at you," said Piccolo referring to the gi Whis had supplied him while they were training. Piccolo matched Goku's scowl, "Where's Vegeta?"

"Like I'd really tell you that," scoffed Goku, rolling his eyes.

Piccolo growled, clenching his fist, "I don't get why you're doing this! He's a criminal, he killed all those people!"

"It wasn't him," Goku snapped, "You just don't get it, it's this huge plot and framing Vegeta was a part of it"

"Alright, I'm losing my patience," groaned Piccolo as he held his hands to his mouth, "Doctor Who!"

Suddenly, Goku felt something crash into his back, then a hit to the face. Soon he felt his body being attacked by a blur, cutting and hitting him. Goku gasped when he realized he now had handcuffs on. He looked up to see Future Trunks appearing on top of an air duct.

"Nice job Trunks," said Piccolo, smirking at the baffled Goku.

"Wow, really? Thanks Piccolo! You know it took me a while to get the skill to use the Instantaneous Movement technique so fast and I haven't worn armor like this in a while," Trunks replied, rambling on about his training, "It's nothing, thanks."

"Yea, yea ok... that's... yea," groaned Piccolo, "There's really no need to-"

"Hey Goku," interrupted Trunks with a wave to Goku.

"Thank you," exclaimed Piccolo, making Trunks finally be quiet. Piccolo sighed and turned back to Goku who was struggling to free himself from the handcuffs, "Don't bother. Those things can take almost anything and they block your ki."

"Now tell us where that dirty Saiyan is before we get physical," growled an irritated Jaco appearing from his surveillance spot, clad in an exo suit.

"Please Goku, don't make this worse just tell us where Vegeta is, we'll let the rest of you go," pleaded 18, following suit.

Goku turned to 18, "I can't do that. He's innocent, he was framed by the Red Ribbon. They made an android that looked like him to make it look like he was the one who did i."

"How can you be sure," asked a skeptical Piccolo.

Goku looked down at his feet, "I can't tell you that. Just trust me please."

"I was wrong about you," said Piccolo, venom in his tone, "The whole world was wrong about you." Goku met Piccolo's glare, "Look what you're doing. Look at how it's affecting the team..."

"Look at what YOU'RE doing," Goku snapped, "The team's divided, my son's a fugitive because of this stupid law."

"I didn-" Piccolo stopped mid sentence, fighting his uncertainty of battling his long time rival and friend, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to protect the world. I wasn't trying to break up the team."

"You knew what you were doing when you signed," said Goku coldly.

"That's it," exclaimed Piccolo, "You're going to give up Vegeta and you're gonna do it now! There's no way for you escape!"

Goku smirked, "Don't be so sure."

 **-Hours Earlier-**

"Goku, we're not going to just break in without a plan are we," asked Krillin with Master Roshi riding on his back.

"Of course not," replied Goku with a laugh, "Bulma and I thought it all out."

"And," asked Vegeta, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Simple," answered Goku, "We let Piccolo and the others get there before us, that's why we're flying so slow. We're going to spread out so they can't sense us so easily. We'll all be connected through telepathy so we can communicate without Piccolo hearing us. I'll be the bait for the trap to catch them off guard. Bulma told me they have ki blocking handcuffs, but they're no match for Uub. And Krillin..."

Krillin raised an eyebrow to Goku, worried by his smiling friend. "How do you feel about chocolate?"

 **-Present-**

"Ok Goku, the guards have left the main computer," said Roshi through the telepathic feed.

Goku's grin grew as he lifted his hands over his head. A purple beam of energy suddenly zipped past Piccolo and Tien to the handcuffs. A few moments later they were chocolate, allowing Goku to break them with ease.

Piccolo turned to see where the beam came from, growling when he saw Roshi and Uub scaling the building behind them.

Goku chuckled cockily, "Sorry Piccolo, but we need to get out of here."

Goku reached into his sash and pulled out a small chocolate ball and tossed it in the air. A light flashed around it as the spell broke allowing Krillin to turn back to normal. Tien's eyes widened when he saw Goku and Krillin simultaneously pose for one of his own techniques, "Solar Flare!"

A bright light extruded from Goku and Krillin, blinding their opponents. The two best friends swiftly slipped passed Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, 18 and Jaco. "Damn it," exclaimed Piccolo, cupping his face, "Tien what do you have!?"

Tien scanned the area, "I have two behind us and two to the left, one of them is Vegeta's."

"Vegeta's mine," growled Jaco who ran towards the corridor that held Vegeta.

"Um, Piccolo, what do I do," asked a frantic Trunks

Piccolo rolled his eyes as he flew into the sky, "Strike hard, don't let them get away,"

Krillin flipped into the Galactic Patrolman's path, punching and kicking at him. Jaco let out a cry of frustration as he fought back, perfectly on par with Krillin. Jaco tried to kick Krillin in his face but the monk caught it and threw him over his shoulder.

"I got him," exclaimed Trunks as he flew towards the corridor.

Gotenks and Vegeta turned to look out of the window as they ran down the corridor, gasping when they saw Trunks flying alongside it. "Who the hell is that," asked Gotenks.

"Trouble," answered Vegeta as Trunks burst through the window.

Trunks kicked Vegeta into the wall but was caught off guard when Gotenks jabbed him repeatedly in the stomach. Trunks growled and punched at Gotenks who effortlessly caught his wrist, "Whoa are you me from the future? That's so awesome dude!"

Vegeta roared as he tackled Trunks. The two tumbled before Vegeta kicked his son through the ceiling. Vegeta gasped when Trunks appeared behind him and grabbed his armor before tossing him over his shoulder. Vegeta stopped himself from crashing and began to fire energy blasts at Trunks.

"You have the right to remain silent," exclaimed Trunks as he dodged the blasts. He hit Vegeta with an uppercut before smashing his chest with all his strength, sending the Saiyan to the ground. Trunks smirked at his handy work before gasping, "Uh oh."

He dodged the sign that Gotenks thrown at him. Gotenks hid behind a pillar with a smirk similar to Trunks. "I think you dropped this," yelled Trunks making Gotenks peak behind his hiding place. He yelped when Trunks threw the sign back at him.

Gotenks charged at Trunks at full speed, but groaned when he was thrown through the pillar he had been hiding behind. Trunks bound Gotenks to a railing with his energy rings. "Whoa haven't seen this since Majin Vegeta," joked Gotenks.

Trunks rolled his eyes and fired an energy blast at Gotenks. Vegeta quickly rushed to block the fusion warrior from the attack, sending them falling to the next floor. Before they could react, Trunks bound them to the ground with energy rings.

"Is that my technique," whispered an astonished Vegeta.

"Look guys, I've only got one job today and I've gotta impress the team after that Cell fiasco," said Trunks as he charged an energy blast at them, "So sorry."

Before Trunks could fire it, Gotenks puffed up his cheeks. Suddenly, a ghostly version of himself flew from his mouth and into Trunks, blowing up. Trunks yelled as he flew out of the building.

"Couldn't you have done that before," grumbled Vegeta.

"Shut up Dad," Gotenks groaned, trying to get free.

Back on the battlefield, Uub nervously dodged 18's attacks. "Look, I don't want to hurt you," said Uub as he caught 18's fist.

18 laughed at the young boy, "I wouldn't worry about that." She tried to pull her fist from his grip but he retaliated by twisting her wrist and pinning it behind her. He grabbed her and put he in a lock, holding her in place. 18 groaned and fired a blast from the hand near Uub's chest, sending the boy flying.

Tien powered up and snuck behind Goku who jumped in and helped Krillin against Jaco. His fist radiated with energy, lightning sparking from his knuckles, "Sorry Goku, this won't kill you but it won't tickle either."

Tien charged at Goku from behind, his fist ready to strike. Goku sensed him coming and flipped out of the way, kicking Tien in the back of his head as he passed by. Tien groaned in pain as he crashed into the ground, a trail created by his body. Goku and Krillin fired kiais at Jaco and Tien, pushing back.

Piccolo shot a blast at the ground, stopping the running Roshi. "Nice to see you Master Roshi," said Piccolo as he hovered over Roshi, "Retirement not working out for you?"

"I leave for a couple years and everything goes to hell," chuckled Roshi as he got in his stance for a Kamehameha, "It's like I can't leave all of you alone."

With a mighty cry, Roshi hired his Kamehameha wave at Piccolo. The Namekian easily dodged it, firing his own energy wave at the blast. Piccolo grinned at Roshi smugly, "First time for everything."

Roshi smirked, "Made you look." Suddenly, military jeeps and tanks began to fall on top of Piccolo. He turned to see Uub using his telekinesis to hurl the vehicles. Unable to dodge them, Piccolo was buried in heavy vehicles.

Goku blocked Tien's fierce blows, barely dodging his old friend. Goku thrusted his hand towards Tien's stomach, firing a kiai that sent him back. Uub ran to Goku's side, "Goku! Here!" He handed Goku a small chocolate ball, much to the Saiyan's confusion. "Throw it at him," Uub instructed.

Goku shrugged and threw the chocolate at Tien, praying for a plan. Uub groaned as he concentrated and broke the chocolate spell. Suddenly the chocolate transformed into a giant truck. "Oh c'mon," exclaimed Tien as he shielded himself from the truck as it exploded.

Uub gasped in shock, "Oooooh, I thought it was a water truck." Goku raised an eyebrow at Uub making the boy chuckle nervously.

Goku and Uub ran away once they saw Tien began to regain his footing. Tien put out the various fires on his body, "Ok now I'm pissed."

18 helped Piccolo from under the vehicles, "So what's the plan?"

"My plan was to go easy on them," groaned Piccolo, "Wanna change it up a bit?"

Krillin and Roshi ran down the landing strip of the base, just managing to escape Jaco. "There's the building," yelled Krillin as the others met up with them.

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gotenks, Roshi and Uub stopped in their tracks when an energy beam drew a line in front of them. The rebel Z Fighters looked up to see Gohan in his Saiyaman costume. "Dad," whispered Gohan as he descended to the ground, "I know you think what you're doing is right…" Gohan stood next to Piccolo, Tien, 18 and Jaco who all appeared with Trunks, "...But please for the greater good. Stop this."

Goku glared at his opponents, it hurt him to call them that. They were his closest friends, the people who fought alongside him through the years, against impossible odds and now… "What do we do Goku," asked Krillin.

Goku met Piccolo's glare, sighing outwardly, "We fight."

Team Goku slowly began to walk towards Team Piccolo, their ki rising slowly. "This'll end well," groaned 18 as Team Piccolo followed suit.

Goku and the others began to increase in speed from a slow jog to a moderate run. Trunks noticed than his teammates doing the same, "They're not stopping."

"Neither are we," replied Piccolo as he slowly flew into the air. Both teams went into an all out sprint, ready for the epic battle they were about to fight,

Piccolo dropped from the sky towards Goku, plummeting down to attack him. Goku blocked the attack and kicked at the Namekian's head. Piccolo easily dodged the kick, sending a flurry of punches. Goku reached for his Power Pole strapped to his back and attacked Piccolo. Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, unsheathed his sword and swung it at his father. Vegeta growled and dodged his son's strikes, firing ki blasts. Gohan dodged Uub's ki blasts, firing some of his own.

Krillin punched and kicked at a defending Tien. Tien jabbed at Krillin's gut, not wanting to hurt his best friend. Krillin linked his arm with Tien's arm threw him to the ground, "We're still friends right?"

"Depends on how hard you hit me," replied Tien grinning.

"Hiya," yelled Gotenks as he attacked 18 with all of his power. 18 yelped and dodged the young fusion's assault. "You guys really need to see this to know how awesome this is," exclaimed Gotenks to the audience, "It's like the movie but...Dragon Ball Z style!"

Jaco swiftly dodged Roshi's staff, blindly shooting at the old hermit. Roshi fired a kiai at the alien, making him stumble backwards. Uub tentatively attacked Gohan, distracted by the Super Saiyan's flashy costume and large power level. With the knowledge he gained from Buu he knew Gohan's fighting patterns, allowing him to dodge easily. Uub jabbed Gohan in the sides before sweeping his legs.

Tien and Krillin matched each other's attacks blow for blow with excitement. Tien swept Krillin's legs and kicked him into a fighter jet. He let out a cry as he was about to kick his friend in his jaw but was stopped. He turned to see Uub using his telekinesis, who quickly threw him on the other side of the landing strip. Krillin gave Uub a confused look, Uub glaring in return, "Don't pull your punches."

Piccolo extended his arm and grabbed Roshi's leg before throwing him in the sky at Gotenks. Gotenks caught the older man and frowned at Piccolo, "Really? Abusing the elderly? That's a new low man." Gotenks put Roshi on his back before transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. He grinned down at the surprised Namekian, "Die Die Missile Barrage!" A swarm of ki blasts rained down on Piccolo as Gotenks thrusted his arms out rapidly. Piccolo let out a loud cry, making all the blasts explode.

Vegeta grunted as he dodged Jaco's deadly attacks. He caught the patrolman's leg, Jaco catching the Saiyan's fist. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he tried to hold Jaco's leg while trying to free himself, "I didn't kill Tights."

Jaco squinted at his eyes, his searing stare boring through Vegeta, "Then why did you run?" Jaco twisted Vegeta's wrist making him yell in pain. Jaco then brought his free leg up to hit Vegeta's face, quickly brandishing his gun to fire rounds at him. Vegeta stumbled backwards, defenseless as Jaco aimed for his throat. Jaco stared at his hand in confusion when it stopped inches from Vegeta's throat. Uub hurled Jaco away from Vegeta, sighing as he returned to the fight.

Roshi and Krillin ran for cover as they fired ki blasts at Piccolo who was sending a horde of blasts in return. Uub and Gotenks looked on in anticipation as their teammates distracted Piccolo for them. Uub turned to Gotenks, "You ready?"

Gotenks took a deep breath, his shoulders bouncing as he tried to get pumped up, "Yeah, yeah let's do this chocolate guy." Gotenks stopped and put his fingers to his chin, "OK let me rephrase th-" Before he could finish, Uub turned him into a chocolate ball with the Chocolate Beam. Uub threw Gotenks at Piccolo, sending a flurry of ki blasts along with him to hide the chocolate fusion. Piccolo quickly shot at the ki blasts, making them explode in the air. Gotenks squeaked as he dodged the explosions, flying past Piccolo. He quickly turned back and hit Piccolo in his jaw. Gotenks flew all around Piccolo hitting him in his torso and face. "Oh yeah, you're going to have to go into the shop," joked Gotenks as he cracked Piccolo's armor.

Piccolo scanned his area, not seeing the chocolate ball flying around him, "Who's speaking?"

"It's your conscience," replied Gotenks mockingly, "We don't talk very much these days." Piccolo growled and powered up to the max. He screamed as he used the Explosive Wave technique to blow Gotenks away. Gotenks cried out as he crashed to the ground, returning to normal on impact.

Trunks swung at Goku with his sword, managing to trim some strands of his hair. Goku caught the tip of the sword in between his fingers, "You don't know what kind of battle you're fighting here Trunks."

Trunks glared at Goku, "Piccolo said you'd say that." Trunks stomped Goku's foot before elbowing him in his nose. He took his sword and slashed Goku in his leg, quickly drop kicking him after. "He also said to aim for your legs," added Trunks with a laugh.

Goku powered up and charged at Trunks who caught his punches. Goku grabbed Trunks' armor and threw him over his shoulder. Goku fired a powerful ki blast at the fallen Trunks. Trunks struggled to hold the blast back, crying out at his finally tossing aside. Trunks hopped up to punch Goku but missed, allowing Goku to kick him in the air. "Piccolo tell you anything else," asked Goku.

"You're wrong, you think you're right, that makes you dangerous," answered Trunks as he flew towards Goku.

Goku punched Trunks in his nose, sending him flying under a cargo plane, "Well, he's not entirely wrong." Goku picked up Trunks' sword and threw it at the landing gear, making it break off. Trunks gasped and held it up, struggling to support the large plane. "You got heart Trunks, I'll give you that," said Goku with a smile as he ran away.

Vegeta, Krillin, Roshi, and Uub huddled behind rubble and vehicles as Piccolo and Gohan fired down at them with a storm of ki blasts. Goku joined up with Vegeta, nearly getting hit by a blast. "We're not getting anywhere," growled Goku, "Flappe could be halfway around the world by now."

"Goku, focus on getting Flappe's location, we'll stay behind. This isn't the real fight," said Roshi through the telepathic connection.

"I'm afraid to say this but, in order to win, some of us are going to have to lose this fight," added Krillin.

"Alright, we're going to need a diversion," Goku sighed solemnly, "Something big."

"I got something big" said Gotenks as he ran towards the fight, lowering his power level to not be detected, "Don't know how long I can hold it. But when I do it, run like hell, even if I rip myself apart just go."

Goku and Vegeta gave each other a concerned look, "Are you sure about this Gotenks?"

"Totally," he replied, "Done it a bunch of times...once...on accident...while we were training..." Gotenks stopped directly below Piccolo as he charged his ki, "OK...imthebossimthebossimthebossimtheboss..." He formed a bright, white energy sphere above his palm and threw it in the air. Once he thought it was high enough, he clenched his fist, "BURST OPEN AND MIX!"

Immediately, the sphere exploded, leaving behind a strange celestial body in the sky. "Vegeta, is that..." Goku gasped when he saw it.

"It is," Vegeta whispered in astonishment.

Gohan froze when he saw the abnormal object in the sky, "Uh oh."

Gotenks smirked as his power spiked, his grin flashing his newly grown fangs. Gotenks' mighty screams turned into raging roars as his body shifted and changed. Golden hairs grew all over his body, his size growing every moment. Everyone around gawked at Gotenks as the young fusion transformed into a Golden Great Ape. "Holy sh-" exclaimed Trunks but was cut off by Gotenks stepping towards him, crushing all of the vehicles beneath him.

"Goku, that's the diversion," yelled Krillin telepathically, "Go stop Flappe!"

Goku snapped out of his viewing of the Golden Great Ape, "Oh right. Thanks guys, for everything." Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and used his Instant Transmission to get inside of the building.

Gotenks caught Gohan as he flew past his face. Piccolo glared at Gotenks, "Give me back my Gohan." Gotenks threw Gohan in the opposite direction and punched Piccolo to the ground. He picked up a truck and swung it at Gohan. Gohan quickly fired a barrage of blast at the truck, destroy it before it could touch him.

"We have to find a way to put a stop to this," Piccolo growled as he fired blasts at Gotenks, getting his attention.

Gohan turned to Trunks, "We'll distract him, you cut off his tail." Gohan flew up and kicked Gotenks in his chest, making the Great Ape stumble backwards. Trunks brought his sword up and swung at Gotenks tail. Gotenks sensed this and moved it, allowing him to swat Trunks away with his tail. Gotenks turned to Piccolo and Gohan and roared, firing a devastating blast from his mouth that destroyed everything in its path.

Goku and Vegeta flew out of the building, shocked to see the destruction Gotenks had inflicted. Piccolo and Gohan saw them come out and flew towards them but was blocked by Gotenks. Piccolo growled and shot a beam at the artificial moon Gotenks created, destroying it. Gotenks let out a pained cry as he slowly changed back into his base form. Gohan and Piccolo swooped under him and delivered a powerful uppercut, knocking him out. Gotenks fell backwards and transformed back into Goten and Trunks.

Goku gasped when he felt Piccolo and Gohan coming up behind them. Goku dodged his son's attacks while Vegeta battled Piccolo. Krillin flew up to the fight and helped Vegeta by kicking Piccolo in the side. Tien looked up at the fight and saw he had a clear shot at Goku. Tien powered up and fired an energy beam, "Dodon Ray!" In the split second before the beam reached Goku's back, he used his Instant Transmission to disappear. Gohan coughed up blood when Tien's Dodon Ray shot through his chest. Goku appeared next to Vegeta and disappear again, taking Vegeta with him.

Piccolo and Krillin turned to see Gohan plummeting to the ground, not responding. They both flew after him at top speed but weren't fast enough. "GOHAN," yelled Piccolo as Gohan hit the ground forming a large crater. A teary Piccolo landed next to Gohan, lifting him up from the ground. He calmed down a bit when he saw that Gohan was still breathing.

Krillin landed next to the crater, saddened when he saw Piccolo crying holding an unconscious Gohan, "I'm sorry." Piccolo growled and shot Krillin in the chest, knocking him out. He turned his glare to Tien who stood frozen in place.

 **-Later In The Advanced Warrior Holding Cells-**

Krillin, Roshi, Goten, Trunks and Uub begrudgingly sat in their cells while Piccolo, Tien, 18, Jaco, and Future Trunks were watching them. Tien passed by Roshi's cell, "I don't believe you guys, what were you thinking?"

"You don't understand Tien," Roshi replied not looking at his old pupil, "There are forces at work here that you don't get."

"And was going through your heads," Jaco snapped at Goten and Trunks, "You know our mothers would not approve of this!"

"We were doing what we thought was right," said Trunks who had his back turned to his older friend.

"Destroying a military base," exclaimed Jaco, "THAT'S what you think is right!?"

"Can't turn your back on these guys," Krillin yelled sourly, "Don't wanna get SHOT IN THE CHEST!"

"What is wrong with you," 18 asked, scolding him, "You have a child, a family."

"And I also have an obligation to protect the world from evil," Krillin snapped, staring at his wife through the plasma cell wall that held him in, "Something you guys have clearly forgotten."

"And that obligation has landed you in prison, where all criminals belong," added Piccolo with a growl. Gohan looked around the room and nodded at Piccolo. Piccolo turned back to the imprisoned Z Fighters, "Alright, tell me: what's really going on? Gohan shut off the cameras, we have two minutes before they realise what's wrong."

Krillin and the others exchanged looks, speaking telepathically. Krillin turned to Piccolo, "Bulma didn't believe that Vegeta did the attack in North City so she helped us with the whole situation. She got a tip rom Android 17 that a replica of Vegeta killed the people and was created by Dr Flappe, the guy hired by King Furry to help her with the tech."

Gohan turned to Piccolo, "If what he's saying is true, than Flappe may not be the only still active Red Ribbon agent out there."

"Even if he was, he'd still be dangerous," added Piccolo, "With information he has on us he could make an android stronger than us all, do who knows what with the Dragon Balls..."

"And if he could make androids by himself, could be smart enough to make another Cell," Gohan concluded, fixing the cameras. "We'll deal with it," he said as Team Piccolo walked away.

"Did you get anything from them," asked King Furry as Piccolo headed for the exit.

"Nope," lied Piccolo, "Told me to go 'F' myself like I thought they would." Without another word, Piccolo took off into the air at maximum speed. Jaco saw his teammate fly away with such urgency, causing him to become suspicious. He hurried to the aircraft bay and hopped into his ship, chasing after Piccolo full throttle.

 **-A Few Miles From Yunzabit Heights-**

Goku sighed as shiver uncontrollably as he and Vegeta neared the location of Dr Flappe's lab in Yunzabit Heights. To prevent Piccolo and the others from tracking them down they rode on Nimbus as soon as they were far enough. "Sh-Should've brung a j-j-jacket, huh Vegeta," said Goku through his chattering teeth.

Goku turned to look back on Vegeta who, since he couldn't sit on Nimbus as Goku could, had positioned himself to sit on Goku back to back in a comical fashion. He stared off into the cloudy sky, his signature glare on his face. But much to Goku's surprise, he smiled, "It's almost over. We're almost done, I can get back to Bulma...my family." Goku flew them towards to the ground so they could get off. Vegeta turned to Goku, "I want to thank you Kakarot, I don't know anyone else who would've risked everything for me."

Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder returning the smile, "Don't worry about it Vegeta. You're my friend and I couldn't just stand around while you were being framed." Goku opened his arms, the gesture signaling for a hug. Vegeta gave Goku a funny look, his eyes sending Goku a warning, but was unheeded by Goku who gave his own look. Vegeta rolled his eyes and hugged Goku, laughing with his best friend. "Alright, let's go get Flappe," said Goku as the two of them searched for the hidden door to the lab.

Soon, they uncovered it buried in stone and ice. Goku and Vegeta cautiously walked through the corridors of Flappe's lab, their power levels lowered so he couldn't pick them up on the scouters. The two of them stopped when they felt a large ki coming towards them, followed by the banging of the door. Goku and Vegeta turned around to the door, Goku charging a Kamehameha and Vegeta a Big Bang Attack. Their eyes widened when they saw two green hands open the door by force. Goku walked towards Piccolo as he entered the lab nonchalantly, "Goku, you seem pretty defensive."

"Well it's been a long day," replied Goku as he stopped a few feet from Piccolo, "What're doing here?"

"Krillin told me everything, about the androids, about Flappe, about everything," answered Piccolo, "I'm not here to arrest you, Furry doesn't even know I'm here." Piccolo rolled his eyes when he saw Vegeta still aiming his attack at him, "Vegeta you're killing me, can please put it away, there's a truce here." Goku signaled for Vegeta to stop, the prince rolling his eyes.

The three Z Fighters walked through the lab, eventually coming to face a towering. "I'm picking up a faint ki signal from behind the door," said Piccolo, "Goku, do you mind doing the honors."

Goku nodded and shot down the door with an energy wave. "Welcome gentlemen," said the smirking Flappe sitting under the only light in the dark lab. Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta shot at Flappe, only for their attacks to be deflected by an invisible energy shield. "Nice try but this energy barrier can all of your full power combined and then some," laughed Flappe. Jaco crept through the door of the lab, quietly making his way towards the commotion.

Flappe walked around the lab, his movement watched closely by his enemies, "I did not predict such a failure from this plan, let alone expect that all of you would put it together so quickly, especially from someone like you Goku." He flicked a switch on the wall and suddenly single lights lit up above sections of the lab. Piccolo, Vegeta, Jaco and Goku gasped when they saw incomplete androids in their likeness scattered throughout the lab.

"Why are you doing this," snapped Goku, "Back in Jingle Village you helped us STOP the Red Ribbon! Why are you helping them?"

"Because now I see the mistake I made abandoning them," answered Flappe, "The Red Ribbon's reign is the only way for this world to be safe..." He smiled evilly at the Z Fighters before him as he pressed a button on the wall, "I mean, I'd be a fool if I let myself to rely on a man who would allow this to happen his own son."

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo looked up to see a large screen displaying the battle they had at the base before they reached the lab. Piccolo stared at it confused when he saw the moments just before Gohan was shot through the chest. His confusion turned into white hot anger when he saw Goku look back and notice the Dodon Ray coming towards, too fast for the untrained eye. "You knew the ray was coming towards you, and you STILL moved," growled Piccolo as he glared at Goku.

"It...It was the only way for you to get off of our backs," Goku explained sadly, "It was so we could sto-"

" **You did it on purpose** ," snapped Piccolo, his ki flaring, " **That was your SON and you just let him almost get killed!? That's UNBELIEVABLE!** "

"Piccolo please," Goku pleaded, "If I hadn't have done that, we'd still be fighting and Flappe would've gotten away. And Gohan's ok, I can feel his energy, everything's fine!" Piccolo looked away from Goku, his fists clenched.

Without any warning, Piccolo reared up and back handed Goku, sending the unsuspecting Saiyan flying back. Before Vegeta could attack, Piccolo shot his in the chest with a ki blast. He glared back at Goku, "You just started a war!" He extended his arm and grabbed Goku by his throat, bringing him to his face, "I'm bringing you and Vegeta in and locking you both up."

Goku grunted and kicked Piccolo in his chest, breaking his ribs and his grip. Vegeta groaned as he struggled to stand up. "Go, get out of here," called out Goku, "I hold him off." Vegeta nodded and flew towards the sky view in the roof. Piccolo powered up and attempted to fly after him but his foot was caught by Goku. "Piccolo no," he screamed as he punched at Piccolo's leg, fracturing it. Goku flung Piccolo into the wall and followed Vegeta.

Piccolo growled and fired an energy beam from his fingertips, "Special Beam Cannon!" Goku cried out as the beam pierced his shoulder, making him fall over. Piccolo shot beams from his eyes and hot Vegeta, sending the Saiyan prince spiraling to the ground. Piccolo stood up and limped over to the duo of Saiyans, ready to fight. Battered and exhausted, Goku and Vegeta stood to face the enraged Namekian.

Goku reached for his Power Pole and charged at Piccolo. Piccolo blocked the attack with his arm but was not fast enough to block Vegeta's punch to his side. Goku kicked Piccolo in his stomach as Vegeta gave him fast jabs to his jaw. Piccolo shot a ki blast at Goku's chest, sending him back and chopped at Vegeta's leg making him lose his balance. Goku used his Power Pole to spring back at Piccolo, kicking his hip. He struck Piccolo in the side of his neck before tossing the Power Pole to Vegeta. Vegeta swiftly hit Piccolo in the side with the pole, bringing the other end up to hit the Namekian in his chin before finishing his assault with a jab to his stomach before throwing the pole back at Goku.

Goku swung the pole at Piccolo, striking him across his face. Piccolo couldn't think straight, even though he had a lot more energy than them and was relieved from his injuries from the earlier fight, with Goku on attacking him from the right and Vegeta dealing damage from the left, together they were just as deadly as fighting either one of them one-on-one. " _That's it,_ " Piccolo thought to himself, " _Together._ " Piccolo kicked Vegeta in his chin and fired an Explosive Demon Cannon, making him fly backwards. He backhanded Goku before kneeing him in the gut and pummeling his face.

Vegeta growled as transformed into a Super Saiyan and attacked Piccolo with all the power he could muster. The Prince of all Saiyans made an all out assault at Piccolo, backing him up against the wall. With all his might, Vegeta released an energy wave at Piccolo who could only block with his own. Piccolo could feel that he was losing the beam struggle and with a mighty cry he pushed Vegeta back, the prince knocked out by his own attack. Goku staggered to his feet, his eyes filled with pain and anguish and most of all sadness. "I'm sorry Piccolo," whispered Goku, "I wouldn't do this if there was any other way..." He turned to the unconscious Vegeta before returning his sad look to Piccolo, "...But he's my friend."

Piccolo's scowl turned into a hurt expression, "So was I."

Flappe looked on from his position from on top of a hill above the lab. Jaco walked over to Flappe and stood beside him, his gun in hand. "They ruined me," whispered Flappe, "Goku, the Red Ribbon too. It's just...the Ribbon could give me a new life..." Flappe looked up at Jaco, "...Goku couldn't do that."

"Vengeance," said Jaco, "It has consumed you. And I almost let it consume me too." Jaco put his gun back into his holster, "I won't let it do so anymore." Flappe pointed a gun to his chin ready to pull the trigger. Before he could, Jaco smacked the weapon out of his hand and knocked him down, pinning his arm behind his back. "No you can't die, the living aren't done with you yet," whispered Jaco as he took out a pair of handcuffs, "You're under arrest, under Earth and Galactic law."

Piccolo gracefully dodged Goku's attacks, delivering a series of punches and kicks to his abdomen. Goku stumbled back, coughing up blood. He wearily lounged at Piccolo who countered with a punch to the face. Goku fell to the ground, shaking as his body ached from the nonstop fighting. Piccolo formed an energy ball in his hand and aimed it at Goku, "Stay down, final warning."

Goku chuckled softly, despite it hurting. He slowly stood to his feet and got into his fighting stance, "I can do this all day." Piccolo grunted in response and fired the blast, barely missing Goku who charged at him. Piccolo dodged Goku's punch, kneeing him in the chest before backhanding him to the ground.

Piccolo lifted Goku by his gi and lifted his fist for the knockout blow, "Fun while it lasted." Piccolo gasped in surprise when Goku caught his fist as he brought it down to knock him out. A sparkling blue aura surrounded Goku's body, flowing like water. Goku let out a loud cry as his ki exploded outwards, sending Piccolo flying back.

Piccolo growled and powered up to full power, jumping up to his feet. Goku dodged Piccolo's attacks with his new speed, matching his old friend. The two of them threw a punch, hitting each other in the face simultaneously. The shockwaves of the attacks destroyed the wall of the lab, allowing the tired and beaten fighters to tumble outside onto the icy ground. Goku stood on his knees and lifted Piccolo to strike him across his face, knocking him back down to the ground. He rolled Piccolo over on his side, raising his fist and power level.

Piccolo's eyes widened when he saw the raw energy radiating around his fist. "DRAGON FIST," exclaimed Goku as he brought his fist down, a fiery dragon coming down from the sky to where they were. Goku sighed as he fell back off of Piccolo. Piccolo gasped for air as he turned to see Goku had destroyed his arm. "So you won't have enough energy to chase after us when you regrow it," huffed Goku. He stood up shakily and flew up to the lab. Goku picked up Vegeta and went back outside, "Nimbus!" Immediately, Nimbus flew from the sky in front of Goku.

"You don't deserve that," yelled Piccolo before Goku could step foot on Nimbus, "Only the pure of heart can ride it! **YOU'RE NOTHING BUT ANOTHER SAIYAN!** "

Goku looked down at Piccolo, a frown forming on his bruised face, "You know what? You're right..." Goku put Vegeta down and powered up, "I'm just another Saiyan. And Saiyans love to do this...Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." He turned to the lab and raised his hand, "HAAAAAA!" A powerful Kamehameha fired from his palm, destroying the lab. Goku turned his back to Piccolo as he put his fingers to his forehead, "You keep him." With that, Goku and Vegeta disappeared, leaving Piccolo alone and defeated.

 **-The Next Day At Capsule Corp-**

Bulma stirred when she felt a hand stroking her cheek as she slept. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta smiling up at her. "Vegeta," she whispered before jumping up and hugging him, "VEGETA!"

Vegeta rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder, "It's ok, I'm here."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta through teary eyes, "Did-did you get Flappe?"

Vegeta nodded, chuckling as he watched Bulma dance in celebration. "But, Trunks and everyone else in prison," Vegeta said sadly, "And...I'm going as well."

"What," Bulma gasped looking into Vegeta's eyes to see he was serious. "Why? You're innocent, you stopped Flappe, you SAVED THE WORLD," Bulma asked in desperation.

Vegeta took her hand in his, "The people aren't going to see me the same anymore. They still think I'm a killer and they're right. With what happened in East City, the tournament, I can't be trusted," answered Vegeta, "And the Act is still in effect, and we both know that the Prince of all Saiyans isn't abiding by that law." Bulma and Vegeta laughed at Vegeta's uncharacteristic joke. Vegeta cupped Bulma's cheek, "As a prince, I know this is the only way to make peace with the people of Earth and I'm sure you do too."

Bulma pressed her face against Vegeta's hand, loving his touch, "Just...let's just have one more day before you go. Please?"

Vegeta brought her face to his, "Of course."

Their faces began to come closer, their lips almost touching. "Hey Bulma," Goku called as he entered the room, "You're outta peanut butter!"

Vegeta glared at Goku, making him run out of the room. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned back to Bulma, "Now where were w-" Bulma cut him off by pulling him in for a tender kiss that caught him by surprise.

 **-Advanced Warrior Base-**

"So Flappe was actually working for the Red Ribbon this whole time," asked King Furry in disbelief.

"Yes your highness," answered Piccolo, "We have him in custody right now, but we still don't have Goku nor Vegeta yet."

King Furry gave Piccolo a pat on the back as he walked out of the room, "I'm sure you'll get it done, good work Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded as he stared out of the window, thinking about what had happened the day before. Just then, an agent came into the room holding a box, "Um, Mr. Picklestoe sir, you have a package."

"It's Piccolo," Piccolo growled making the agent cower under him as he took the package. Piccolo looked at the box with confusion as the agent handed it to him. Piccolo opened the box and found a communication device.

" _Piccolo_ ," Piccolo heard as Goku spoke to him through telepathy.

"Goku?"

" _Piccolo, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but I want you to know that I am truly sorry..._ "

Flappe stared blankly as the agent outside of his cell taunted him, "Tell Doc: you killed thousands of people, became the most wanted man on Earth and lost the rest of your life all because you wanted to get back at Goku, was it worth it?"

" _Not a moment goes by when I don't regret fighting you and the others, you guys are my friends, my family, like you I never wanted that..._ "

A toothy smile grew across Flappe's face as he looked down at the agent, "Yes."

" _I want you to know that I don't see as an enemy, I still consider you as my friend..._ "

"You know this is really insulting," said Trunks as he sat in his cell, "You guys don't have to watch us 24/7."

"Quiet down Trunks," said Tien, "If you didn't want to in a jail cell you should've attacked us."

" _I'd like for us to move past this, but I know that as long as you're on the job you won't give up..._ "

Krillin rolled his eyes as Trunks and Goten annoyed Tien to breaking point. His eyes lit up a bit when he heard something, it was faint but he sure he heard it. He smirked as he stood and powered up, his aura flaring. Tien looked on confused as Goten, Trunks, Roshi and Uub did the same, all of them with smug looks on their faces. "What are you guys doing," asked Tien, "You know you guys can't break free from those cells."

" _But whenever you need us, whatever the problem..._ "

Suddenly, Krillin disappeared, followed by Roshi, then Trunks, then Goten. Tien gasped when he saw Goku and Whis appear in Uub's cell.

" _We'll be there._ "

 **The End.**

 _And that dear readers is the end of the thriller_ _ **Dragon Ball Civil War**_ _. But fear not, that is not the end for Goku and the others of the DBZ universe. More is to come, bigger and better. And just like MCU movies and the end credit scenes, I have a little something for you guys. Remember to favorite, follow, review and/or share. Ciao for now!_


	5. End Credits

A frantic soldier ran through the corridors of the underground Red Ribbon headquarters, scratching for his commander. The soldier stopped in the main lab he saw his superior, "General White sir, Dr Flappe has been arrested! They know of us now!"

General White chuckled at the young soldier, "No worries soldier, they don't know that we exist nor our location. We are safe for the moment."

Colonel Silver walked over to White, "But it's only a matter of time before the government finds us. Even with the tech Flappe managed to give us, our forces can't hold the Z Warriors."

White led Silver throughout the lab, past one of Gero and Flappe's back up computers, "We live in an age where if you can't fly and shoot lasers from your hands you're as good as dead..." He opened a door that led to a deeper section into the lab. Silver stared in awe as he watched two children, a boy and a girl, with furry, brown tails. The boy zipped around his room in lightning fast speeds while the girl sat perfectly still in hers, the objects inside with on the other hand were all floating around.

General White took the Dragon Ball from his pocket, smiling evilly at it, "When in Rome..." Without a word, all of the objects in the girls room snapped.

 **Next: Dragon Ball: Age of Omega Shenron**


End file.
